Switching Sweaters
by basketcases02
Summary: Ken and Aya have a fight and then are forced to work together on an awkward mission. Yaoi pairings including:KA, KO, and KY. [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

****

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

****

Switching Sweaters

Ken held the sweater to his face marveling at the texture. It was still so soft after all the years of being stained in blood. Ken didn't quite understand why he always wore it around his waist during missions like some flag. But that's what it was, a flag that represented all of Ken's pain and anger. His dad had bought it for him just after he had graduated. It was the last thing his dad had given him before he kicked him out of the house. His father had beat him the night he found out that Ken was going to play for the J-league instead of following in his father's footsteps and becoming a lawyer. He remembered his mother just stared as she watched him get pounded on for the millionth time. He figured she was just happy that it wasn't her.

Ken never talked about his family because he never thought of them as family. They, in all reality, never really cared about him. The only real friend that Ken had at that time was Kase who he had recently found out secretly resented him all of his life. Ken felt tears well up as he remembered the hate in Kase's eyes just before he killed him. Kase had given him no choice; it was kill or be killed. In the few seconds before Ken gave Kase the final blow he had many flashbacks from when they were kids. The many times he would sneak into Kase's windows bloodied from his father's fists, and he would curl up next to Kase and they would just hold each other.

Ken knew now that Kase never really cared for him; no one had. He knew Omi, Youji, and Aya wondered why he had become an assassin. It was more than just some soccer scandal that had caught Kritiker's attention. It was the fact that Ken had nothing to live for, and when he thought about it none of them really did.

He threw his sweater in the washer. They had a mission tonight to take down some drug dealers who were running an operation in an abandoned warehouse. The mission would be easy he thought with some disappointment. He liked the ones where they were on the verge of death because they always reminded him that he was still alive.

Ken loved the feeling of pushing his bugnuk through the thug's chest. This was his favorite part of the job, and unlike the rest, Ken truly enjoyed taking life. He knew it was sick, but it always gave him a slight rush. He watched in fascination as blood splattered onto his face as he ripped his claws out and dug them back into the flesh.

"I think he's dead," Youji said as he gawked at Ken who kept on clawing at the man like some wild cat.

"Uh, yeah," Ken laughed nervously as he brought his hand up to his head and scratched. "Ouch!" Ken cried as he realized he had used the hand with the claw. Blood trickled down his face as his teammates stared at him in awe.

"Wow, I must say, that has got to be the most moronic thing I've seen you do yet, Ken." Youji laughed.

"Mission complete." Aya interrupted Youji's taunting while he looked at Ken with disgust.

Omi on the other hand showed legitimate concern for him. "Are you okay, Ken, it's not like you to be so careless," he said as he headed toward Ken. Omi inspected Ken's head thoroughly before breathing a sigh of relief. "It doesn't look too bad, at least I don't think we'll have to shave your hair off and stitch any of them up."

Youji gave a snort and headed out the door leaving the two younger boys alone.

"Don't worry about those two, Ken. Lets just get you home and clean you up; you're a real mess."

Once home, all four boys began slowly inspecting themselves for cuts and bruises. Youji was the first to claim the shower as usual. Ken had never understood why Kritiker couldn't have found a place with more than one bathroom. When Yoji was done with his shower, Aya claimed it next. Neither Omi or Ken ever complained about being last. Aya usually took fast showers.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Youji said with a grin. "I'm going to the bar so don't wait up for me." He winked at Omi.

"Don't worry, Youji, I never have and I don't plan on starting tonight." Omi rolled his eyes at Youji, but Ken could tell that Omi wasn't really offended by the teasing.

Youji left as Aya emerged from the bathroom and immediately went to his room. Ken heard a clicking sound signaling that Aya had locked his door and wouldn't be out until morning.

Ken stood up and stretched as he made his way to the bathroom. Omi followed slightly behind him. Once inside Omi shucked off his clothing and hopped into the shower starting the warm spray of water. Ken pulled his blood soaked sweater from his waist and threw it into the corner of the bathroom. _Man, it's going to take a lot to get the blood out this time,_ he thought as he removed the rest of his clothes.

He joined Omi in the shower. It was a normal routine the younger members of Weiss had. They had both gotten tired of taking cold showers after missions so they started showering together, but it was more than just warm water, it was something the two of them shared only with each other. Ken often wondered what Youji or Aya would think if they ever found out.

Ken stood under the faucet, letting the blood rinse off him and down the drain. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and poured some in his palm. Omi turned his back to Ken waiting expectantly for him to begin messaging his scalp. He stood behind Omi running his fingers through the downy blonde hair as he marveled at its softness.

"Mmmn," Omi moaned.

"You know you're letting your hair get too long, but I think I kind of like it."

"You really scared me today, Ken." Omi turned to face him staring up at him with his large blue eyes.

"Why?" He asked as he moved out from under the water to allow Omi to wash away the suds.

"Because I didn't think you would stop, Ken. You seemed to be enjoying yourself a little too much. I don't blame you, Ken, I just think you need to learn to keep that rage of yours in check or else you might end up hurting someone you shouldn't."

"I know. It's sick, isn't it, the way I get off on taking lives. You should have seen the way Youji was looking at me as if I were some kind of wild animal." Ken felt tears running down his cheeks.

Omi grabbed and pulled him into a hug causing their naked bodies to press into one another. "You know, Ken, all you have to do is ask, and you can take out some of that aggression on me."

"I know, and same goes for you." Ken tilted Omi's face toward him. He stared into the large innocent eyes for a while. Omi and him were probably the most unstable of the group, although nobody could tell at first glance. Aya and Youji allowed people to see their odd actions, but Omi and Ken kept it all locked away. They both masked their pain with fake smiles.

Ken leaned down and kissed Omi while he pushed the small boy into the shower wall. Both boys moaned as Ken's hips moved up against Omi's. This wasn't the first time the two boys had done anything in the shower. They often made out to relieve their tension. It usually went on until both parties found release. They never actually had sex but often came close. Both boys shuddered as they came at the same time.

Ken slowly backed away from Omi. They quickly washed each other and made their way back to their own rooms. Neither would say anything about the incident tomorrow. They never once talked about their after mission shower time which was a relief to Ken. He didn't really have time to deal with the issue that he might be gay. He didn't really believe Omi was, after all he had a thing for Ouka until he found out they were related.

Ken sighed as he pulled on his pajama pants and crawled into bed. Sleep would be a long time coming.

****

TBC

Please Review. Thanks.


	2. Sweater

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

Switching Sweaters:

Sweater

"Rarrrr!" Ken woke up to what sounded like a wounded animal. He was just about ready to get up and see what had caused such a horrific noise when his door was suddenly kicked open. He stared at a very wet Aya with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Umm…" was all Ken could say. He was confused as to why Aya was standing half naked glaring at him.

"Sweater." Aya thrust a bloodstained orange sweater at Ken.

Ken was confused as to why Aya would be so angry with him for leaving _his_ orange sweater on the bathroom floor. A loud howling noise was the only warning he got before Aya was on top of him. He struggled to get free, but Aya was too quick. He grabbed Ken by the throat and wrapped the bloody sweater around his neck to choke him.

_Oh, God, he's going to kill me,_ Ken thought as he looked into the wild violet eyes. He was struggling for freedom when he heard two gasps from the doorway.

"What the…?" Youji said as he tried to pull the irate Aya off Ken.

Ken gasped for air as Omi ran to his side to see if he was still alive. "Are you alright?" he asked as he cradled Ken in his arms.

Youji on the other hand was trying to get Aya under control to keep him from trying to kill Ken again. "Do you want to tell me what's going on? Because I'm not letting you go until you do." Youji said while making sure he had Aya securely pinned.

Aya hissed at him and tried to pull away. "Ken destroyed my sweater!"

Both Omi and Youji's eyes turned to the bloody sweater which had fallen to the floor during the scuffle. "It's my sweater." Ken replied in confusion.

"No, it's not yours idiot. I was doing laundry yesterday and you threw your clothes in with mine," Aya spat.

"So then it was just a mistake, Aya. Ken didn't mean to do it. So why are you so mad?" Omi asked while he still held Ken protectively.

Ken could tell Omi was afraid that Aya would break free from Youji.

"If you ask me, Aya, Ken did you and us a favor. That sweater was god awful." Youji laughed.

"My sister knit that sweater," Aya cried.

"Wow, she must have hated you."

"Youji, that's not funny." Omi gave him a disapproving look.

Ken looked down feeling bad. He couldn't believe that he had destroyed a sweater that Aya's sister had made for him. Aya cherished his sister more than anything, after all the guy had taken her name when she had fallen into a coma. "I'm sorry Aya," he stuttered giving the red head a look of pity.

"Whatever." Aya pushed Youji off of him and stood. His eyes glanced down at the bloody sweater with disgust. "You can keep it, Ken. I don't want it now that it's soaked in blood. This way I guess you'll have an extra sweater to keep around your waist so that the targets can't check out your ass." Aya snarled as he stormed from the room.

Youji looked over at Ken with a grin, "I always wondered why you wore that stupid sweater."

"That's not it. I wear it because…" Ken trailed off when he realized he didn't really want to explain.

"Um, well, we better start getting ready. The shop opens in an hour." Omi finally let go of Ken and left the room.

The day at the flower shop was going as usual: Youji would disappear whenever there was work to be done, Omi would greet the customers, and Aya would glare at the ones just there to gawk at them.

Ken watched Aya while arranging red roses. He winced in pain as he remembered the morning's events. How could he have made such an awful mistake? Not that it had changed anything between him and Aya. The two rarely spoke, but then again, Aya rarely spoke to anyone. He had always felt that out of all of them Aya hated him the most. This was probably because Ken hadn't accepted Aya as their leader in the beginning and he was a klutz.

"Time to close up." Aya began shooing the last of the customers out.

"Thank God. Today was so busy." Youji flopped down onto a stool.

"What are you talking about? You hardly lifted a finger." Ken huffed.

"Well, it looks like you're being lazy as always, Youji," Manx said as she walked into the room. "We have a mission boys."

Moments later all of them sat in the mission room listening to Persia's voice from the video. "Hunters of the night, deny these evil beasts their tomorrow."

The room was silent. "Um…" Omi squeaked.

"Yeah," Youji said.

Ken stared at the blank screen perplexed by how they were going to pull off this mission. There had been three go-go dancers at a gay club called _Glitter _who had all been murdered in similar fashions. There was no information on their resident serial killer which meant they would be going undercover to complete the mission.

"Well, I have to say I'm out on this mission. There's no damsels in distress for me. Well, unless you count transvestites." Youji smirked.

"But, Youji, You're the only one who can pull this off," Omi pleaded.

"Well, I'm in. I don't know about the dancing, but I'll try." Ken looked to Manx.

"We don't need a klutz like you on this mission, Ken. You'll just mess it up." Aya said firmly as if it had been decided that he and Omi would work the case.

"I'm sure Ken wouldn't ruin the mission. Besides I look too young to be running around a gay bar. Of course I do plan on helping, just behind the scenes."

Manx nodded at Omi in agreement. "Well, then it's settled. Aya and Ken will become go-go dancers at club Glitter. It would be best if you both got on so you could have back up." With that Manx quietly collected the mission tape and left.

"Have fun you three. I'm going to go celebrate my vacation time." Youji said while ruffling Omi's hair.

"If I were you, Youji, I'd get home early because you're going to be running the flower shop while the rest of us prep for the mission." Aya's voice was cold.

"Ah, damn, why do you always insist on ruining all my fun?" Youji whined.

"Oh, and you will also be helping Ken and I with our wardrobe. You might be straight, but lets face it. You dress like a gay call boy." Aya narrowed his eyes at him.

"You take that back. I just dress to impress the ladies and it always works. Lets just say there's rarely a night I come back unsatisfied. I doubt you could say the same." Youji stormed up the stairs to leave the younger boys to begin work on the mission.

TBC

Please review. Thanks.


	3. Shock

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

Switching Sweaters:

Shock

Aya and Ken could only stare in horror as they watched a boy in tight neon green short shorts shake his ass on the platform. Ken couldn't see himself ever performing in such a way. This had been the first time he had ever been in a gay bar, and from the shocked expression on Aya's face Ken could tell it was his first time too. The flashing lights and techno music were starting to make Ken nauseous.

They had gone to club Glitter to get an idea of what a gay go-go dancer looked like. Both of them had agreed that checking out the club before they started the mission was a good idea. Now that they were there it was painfully obvious that this was not going to be easy. Ken felt that they both stood out amongst the many fashionably dressed men. He looked down at his loose fitting cargo pants, and baggy t-shirt feeling suddenly self-conscious.

Two dancers on a slightly longer stage were dancing together with a black ribbon connecting their arms. Just like all the other dancers they were scantily clad in short shorts. Ken gulped, he hadn't realized that he would have to dance with other people. This was not good. He was freaked enough about dancing alone with a bunch of hot men ogling him. Hopefully Aya wouldn't notice his sexual preference. It would be hard for him to hide his excitement when he saw a beautiful man.

"Do you think you can do this, because if you can't I'll do it myself. We can't afford your normal screw ups on this mission, Ken."

"Oh, come on, Aya. I'm not a complete screw up, so could you just give me a break. I'm sorry about your sweater, but it wasn't like my mistake caused us to mess up a mission."

Both boys stood quietly by the bar continuing to watch the go-go boys on their platforms. Ken noticed the men would trade sexy looks with each other while they rubbed their hands up and down their well defined chests. Ken smirked as he tried to envision Aya doing those things.

"So, I guess go-go dancers are kind of like strippers. Only they start out dancing in nothing." Ken said as he watched a dancer gyrate his hips.

"Err," was all Aya could say.

"We're going to need a lot of help, aren't we? I don't know why Youji refused to do this mission. He would have made a perfect dancer. Youji is so full of himself he would fit in with the rest of them." Ken said bitterly as he brushed his brown bangs out of his eyes.

"Well, Youji's not on this mission, but I'm sure he'll help us with clothing, and dancing." Aya stated while he looked nervously around the club.

"We should get home and start preparing our auditions."

"Help us." Aya demanded as he gave Youji a icy stare.

"And just how do you think I can help you? I don't know the first thing about gay clubs."

"Trust me, Youji, you know more about sleazy dancing and trashy clothing than we do." Ken stated as he stretched out on the couch.

"Hey I'm not gay, so I can't help you there. You're right though, the two of you do need help with wardrobe, but you needed help before this mission." Youji huffed.

"Youji they really do need help. Plus you're the only one who knows how to dance. I'm sure you could at least teach them the basics, and you're also very good at dressing." Omi said as he batted his large blue eyes at Youji.

"Fine, but I want to have Friday off from the shop, ok?"

Ken sighed in relief. Youji was going to help them. He was glad Omi was there to help convince Youji to work with them. The truth was that without his help he and Aya didn't stand a chance of making it into club Glitter.

"I guess we should start with the dancing. So, show me what you have." Youji said as he walked over to the stereo and turned on some sexy techno music. Aya and Ken looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Oh, I definitely got to see this!" Omi smirked as he took a seat.

"Who wants to go first? I don't have all night," Youji said impatiently.

"I guess I will." Ken just wanted to get the humiliation over with. He was aware of his teammates eyes on him as he stood in the middle of the room. The truth was that he had never really danced except at a few high school dances, but those were always slow songs. He listened to the fast paced music and slowly began shifting side to side.

"Ha, Ha." Ken looked to Omi as the kid burst into a fit of laughter. Soon after Youji joined him in the laughter. Aya on the other hand looked at Ken with contempt. He could tell that Aya was contemplating taking him off the mission. His face began to flush with anger and embarrassment from his teammates' reactions. He couldn't believe that Omi was laughing the hardest at him. Well, he would show them, he thought. He closed his eyes and listened to the beat of the music. The sounds were erotic, and he began to think of his shower times after missions--grinding his hips into Omi's, Omi moaning his name as he came. Suddenly he felt his hips moving to the music. He thrust his hips forward as though he were grinding into someone. He opened his eyes to see that three pairs of eyes were staring at him in surprise.

"You're not half bad Ken, but you'll need to get used to dancing in front of people." Youji said looking at Ken in awe. "Well, you're up next, Aya." Youji grinned as Ken took a seat next to Omi. Aya stood in the middle of the room awkwardly. It was refreshing to be able to see their leader unconfident.

"What happens in this room stays in this room, ok, or I will kill you." With that Aya began to dance.

Ken held his stomach and tears were trailing down his face from laughing so hard. Omi was laughing so hard Ken was sure he was going to wet himself. Youji's face was turning red from the lack of oxygen because he couldn't stop laughing. Aya was dancing stiffly in the middle of the room trying his hardest to look sexy, but instead he looked more like the tin man.

"I don't even know if I can work with this." Youji said when he finally caught his breath. He came up behind Aya and grabbed his hips. Aya immediately stiffened at the human contact. "You need to move your hips, Aya." Youji explained while he moved their hips together. Aya began to move with Youji's hands, and Ken could tell that Aya was starting to pick up on it.

"There you go. See, you're doing better already." Youji said encouragingly to Aya. Ken had to admit with Youji's help Aya was getting better. He knew that Aya would do anything to complete a mission. This is what made him the leader. He was willing to endure any kind of humiliation even asking for Youji's help. Youji finally backed off Aya when the song ended.

"Well, I suggest you two get some sleep. I'm going out. Tomorrow we'll work on some more of your... _moves_. I'll also go shopping for the two of you for some club clothing." Youji said as he slapped Aya on the butt and went out the door.

"Youji!" Ay growled, but it was to late Youji was already out the door.

"I'm going to look up information about the three men who were killed at club Glitter. If you need anything I'll be in the mission room." Omi said as he headed out of the living room.

"I guess I'll head to bed then." Ken stated not knowing exactly why he felt the need to tell Aya. After all it wasn't like Aya could care less what he did.

"Wait." Aya said coldly looking Ken up and down.

"What?"

"We need more practice, Ken."

"I think you mean you need more practice. At least I have potential." Ken huffed. He hated it when Aya couldn't admit he was bad at something.

"Ok, so I need help, but we'll have to get used to dancing together. You saw those two guys dancing on the center platform. You know we're both good looking, and I imagine we are going to be dancing together a lot. Our looks compliment each other." Aya said thoughtfully.

"Err, Yeah, I guess." Ken could feel his face flush at Aya's comment.

"Well, lets get started." Aya began removing his shirt and then his hand flew to the zipper of his jeans.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ken asked as his eyes widening in shock.

"We're going to be dancing in nothing, so we might as well get used to it. Now are you going to strip or just stand there?" Ken shrugged, it made sense when Aya put it like that. He slid his shirt over his head and pulled off his pants. He blushed when he remembered that he had put on briefs that day. Aya was wearing a pair of simple black boxers. _Figures_ Ken thought _the man never had any color in his life_.

"Briefs… interesting." Aya said as he stared blankly at Ken. Aya always had been a man of few words.

"Who cares what underwear I like. Lets just get this over with" Ken growled. He hated the way Aya could so easily make him fell inadequate. He looked at Aya who was trying to dance, but still having trouble moving his hips. Ken swayed over to Aya and slowly moved his hands to Aya's hips.

"Remember you need to move your hips." Ken breathed as he turned Aya so that they were facing each other. He flushed as he felt himself start to harden. He knew that if Aya looked down he would notice his arousal since his white briefs didn't cover much. Lucky for Ken, Aya was solely focused on trying to move his hips.

"You're doing much better, Aya." He said encouragingly.

"Yea, you're right. We should try dancing closer together."

"Ok." Ken said nervously he knew if he and Aya danced close together Aya would notice the bulge in his underwear. Youji was most likely going to find him bleeding to death from a Katana slash when he got home. Aya pulled Ken to him making sure they weren't touching yet. Ken felt Aya's leg sliding slightly between his legs. He understood that Aya was trying to mimic what he had seen the two men do on the center platform at the club. Ken could feel his breath coming faster as a leg inched up his thigh. Aya was only a few inches from finding that Ken was excited by him. The redhead began moving stiffly again causing his and Ken's legs to lock together. Both boys fell to the floor as their limbs tangled together.

"Aya, how many times do I have to tell you to move your hips." Ken groaned from under Aya.

"We'll continue this tomorrow," Aya mumbled as he got off of Ken and grabbed his clothes before he headed toward his room. Ken waited until he heard the lock on Aya's door before he removed himself from the floor.

TBC

Thanks for the reviews. Please continue to let me know what you think.


	4. Shout

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter let me know what you think.

Switching Sweaters:

Shout

Ken breathed a sigh of relief upon entering his room. The cold shower was unable to ease his need. This wasn't the first time the fiery red head had excited him, actually all his roommates were very attractive and had provided fantasies for self gratification. Normally, Ken could easily hide his interest, but on this mission he just knew Aya would notice.

He had always known he was attracted to men and had started experimenting with Kase in his early teens. When he had joined Weis he began his shower times with Omi. They were the only two men he had ever been with and neither had allowed him to take it beyond heavy foreplay. He had attempted relationships with several women, but it never worked out, and the sex left him feeling unfulfilled.

Ken sighed trying to shake the thoughts of Aya from his head. He knew sleep wouldn't come easy.

000

"Man, I don't know if I can fit in these," Ken said looking down at a black silky thong, shiny black lace up pants, and a tight blue muscle shirt.

"Sure you can. Youji does," Omi said. Ken looked down to the boy who was sprawled out on his bed looking at the police reports from the three murders. "It appears that all three men were reported to have left with an anonymous man, but so far no one can describe him. In all the cases their bodies were found in the alleyway behind the club."

"I guess that means we'll need to pay attention to who people leave with." Ken began to strip. He hated the way that Omi could act so normal. His actions never implied that he and Ken had been physical.

"Well, I still think you and Aya need to keep a close eye on the manager and other dancers."

Ken looked at the thong in dread before putting it on. He then reached for the pants barely able to slide into them. He tried to lace them up, but it looked sloppy. He pulled on the top to complete his wardrobe. "How does he do it? I feel like if I sit I'll rip my pants."

"You look good, Ken." Omi looked up in appreciation and then reached for something on the floor, while giving Ken an odd look. "You haven't washed it." Omi picked up the orange sweater.

"Aya said he didn't want it back."

"Yeah, but you should still try to get the stains out. You never know, he might change his mind."

"I doubt it. He's pretty stubborn." Both boys left the room and went to the living room to join Youji and Aya.

Aya looked hot. He was wearing leather pants, a black shirt, black boots, and a choker.

"Well, I have to admit, the two of you look good, thanks to me. I only have one complaint: Ken, that's not how you lace up those pants." Youji walked over to Ken and grabbed the laces and straightened them out. "There, much better," he said with a grin.

"Owe, it's too tight." Ken gasped.

"You'll get used to it. The way you two look, they'll hire you on the spot. If they don't see Aya dance first."

"I'm working on that. Ken and I practiced after you left." Aya retorted.

"Yeah, as long as they don't want us to dance together." Ken replied bitterly remembering how Aya had fallen on him.

"So, we'll practice some more tonight at eight. I have some things I have to go do." Aya mumbled as he went to his room.

000

It was eight and Youji had already went in search of his next one night stand and Omi was in the mission room doing more research which left Aya and Ken alone. They were dressed in the clothing Youji had selected for them. Ken could tell that Aya had been practicing on his own the whole time since they were actually dancing fairly well together.

They danced barely touching as they moved to an erotic rhythm. Ken felt Aya's leg slide up his until it met his groin. Aya didn't seem to notice where his leg was positioned and his eyes were shut in concentration. Ken couldn't hold back a gasp as he enjoyed the friction.

"Mmmn…" Ken moaned before he could stop himself.

Aya's violet eyes flew open and surveyed Ken with confusion. Then he looked down and noticed the cause. He quickly moved his leg and stared Ken down coldly. Ken could feel his embarrassment and anger rising.

"Hard." Aya breathed as he backed away.

"Yeah, way to point out the obvious." Ken spat.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that this mission is hard." Aya looked down at Ken's noticeable bulge. Ken blushed. "I think we need to go to a few clubs, maybe even a strip club to observe some more dancing." Aya ignored Ken's embarrassment.

"Strip club?"

"Yes, who better to learn from. I'm sure Youji would know of a few good places. For all we know, he's at one right now. We'll go tomorrow."

"Uh…okay."

With that Aya turned and left Ken.

000

Ken looked at the few stains of blood that remained on the sweater with disgust. He had been soaking it all day with little result. He sprayed it down with shout for the third time and put it in the washer on cold.

"Why bother?" Ken jumped as he heard a voice behind him.

"Youji," Ken spun around surprised, he was rarely home this early.

"He's never going to wear it again anyway. Well, at least I hope not." Youji hopped on the drier and lit up a cigarette.

"If Omi catches you smoking in the house he'll kill you."

"Well, the kid isn't here." Youji leaned back against the wall.

"I feel guilty. I know it was an honest mistake, but Aya's sister made it for him." Ken could sense tears as he thought of Aya's sister. Aya truly loved his sister who was still in a coma and even after killing all those responsible, Aya had stayed an assassin much to his teammates' relief.

"Don't feel bad. Aya's just an ass." Youji said as he grabbed Ken, moved him in front of the drier, and hugged him loosely. Ken could feel Youji's legs on each side of him. He leaned into the embrace and cried. He wasn't sure if he was crying for Aya or himself. Although he was embarrassed to cry in front of Youji, it felt good to have someone hold him. "It's okay, Ken, I won't make fun of you." Youji continued holding him in his arms. He was crying so hard he was trembling. It had been a long time since he and Youji had really talked. "Shh…it's going to be okay. I really doubt this is about Aya's sweater, but I won't ask." Youji brushed Ken's hair back from his forehead and wiped the tears away. He felt safe snuggled up against Youji's chest and suddenly calm.

"If you say anything about this to the others…" Ken pulled away giving Youji a threatening look.

"Like I would. Don't worry. You should go to bed, Ken. I'll take care of the sweater, okay?"

"Yeah, right." Ken was skeptical.

"Hey, I might dislike the sweater, but now that it's yours, I'll take good care of it." Youji hopped off the drier. "Go to sleep, you look tired. Bags aren't a good look for you."

Ken said his goodnights, hoping against logic that Youji would take care of the sweater.

TBC 


	5. Sister

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter let me know what you think.

Switching Sweaters:

Sister

Ken woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He got dressed before heading downstairs to see who was cooking. Aya was sitting at the table reading a newspaper, Youji was drinking a cup of coffee, and he could see Omi was making breakfast in the kitchen. It was rare that they all ate together.

"Hey, Ken, take a seat. Breakfast will be ready soon," Omi said from the kitchen as Ken took a seat next to the other two assassins at the table. He glanced towards Youji and wondered if he had really taken care of the sweater, but he didn't dare mention it in front of Aya.

"Youji, don't make any plans tonight," Aya said putting down his newspaper.

"Why?"

"Because tonight you're going to take Ken and me to some local clubs. We need to observe different styles of dancing."

"Ok." Youji said reluctantly. Ken could tell Youji was uncomfortable about taking them out with him. Not that he could blame Youji, after all he and Aya weren't the hippest people to be around.

"Oh, and you will also take us to a strip club." Aya stated with a blank expression. There was a loud clatter in the kitchen and Omi let out a yelp.

"Wow, Aya, using the mission as an excuse to check out the ladies. You know, Aya, with your looks you could probably see a girl for free as long as you didn't talk." Youji taunted winking at Aya.

"Just be ready to go out tonight, Youji." Aya didn't bother defending himself against Youji's comments. He picked up his newspaper and continued to read. Omi emerged from the kitchen carefully bringing everyone a plate.

"Um, do I need to go? I mean, I am on this mission too." Omi said blushing as he pushed the bacon around on his plate.

"No, it will not be necessary for you to come." Aya stated giving Omi a questioning look.

"Awe, it looks like our little Omi, just like you Aya, has taken an interest in women. Who would have guessed you two were perverts at heart." Youji smirked while he finished off his coffee.

"I wasn't trying to check out any strippers. I just thought you guys might need me along," Omi stuttered. Ken could see the disappointment in his eyes. Aya and Youji would never let him go with them. They still thought of Omi as a child. Ken saw Omi as an equal, and in some ways Omi was the most mature of them all.

"Well, then, it's settled. Ken, Youji, and I will go do some research on dance styles. Omi, you can look for more information and leads on the murders."

"Okay, Aya," Omi finished his plate and began gathering up the dishes.

Ken stayed and helped Omi clean up after the other two boys conveniently disappeared. "Don't worry, Omi, you won't be missing much. Besides, hanging out with Youji and Aya for the night won't be much fun."

"I know, I'm just tired of being treated like a little kid."

"I don't treat you like a kid," Ken said as he thought of their shower times.

"Thank you, Ken," was all Omi said before he wandered off to his room.

"Anytime," he whispered softly.

000

Ken tapped his foot nervously as he watched a busty brunette on the stage remove her top. He felt uncomfortable being at the strip club with Aya and Youji, and judging from their looks, they felt every bit as awkward. They had spent most of the night going to different clubs to watch the dancing. It had actually been kind of fun to hang out with Youji and watch Aya glare down women when they asked them to dance.

"Like what you see, Aya? It must be pretty exciting getting to see a real woman naked for the first time." Youji taunted as he knocked back another beer.

"I've seen women naked before."

"Your sister doesn't count," Youji sneered.

Ken could tell if he didn't diffuse the situation things were about to become very unpleasant. "That's enough, Youji." Ken felt a need to defend Aya even if he knew what Youji was saying was true.

"Woo hoo, lap dances are on me tonight boys." Youji slurred as he waved his wallet suggestively at one of the dancers.

"Stop," Ken pleaded as he slid down in his chair. The other men at the strip club glanced at Youji with some annoyance.

"Come on, Ken, live a little!" Youji shouted as he leaned on Aya's shoulder. Aya stiffened but didn't shove him away.

"This is all your fault, Aya. I hope tonight was really about the mission and not just some excuse to look at naked women."

"Of course this is about the mission." Aya watched the strippers intensely.

"All work and no play makes Aya a very dull boy." Youji whispered so that only Ken and Aya could hear before passing out on the table.

"Finally," Ken groaned.

"Serves him right. He shouldn't drink so much. We should leave. I think I've seen enough." Aya said as he picked Youji up.

"Fine by me."

Aya dumped Youji in the back seat of the jeep. He then got into the driver's seat while Ken took his place in the passengers' side. Ken waited patiently for Aya to start the jeep, so they could get home. He suddenly felt a warm hand on his thigh. He gasped when he realized it was Aya's. His open mouth was soon covered by Aya's, and he could feel hands running through his hair before grabbing at the back of his head and pulling him into a deeper kiss.

"Mmm." Ken moaned as he slid his tongue into Aya's willing mouth. _Why was_ _Aya doing this?_ he thought as his hand slid up and down Aya's muscular chest. He knew something wasn't right about this situation, but he didn't care. Aya was there hot and kissing him. Aya was truly perfect Ken thought as he slid his hands up Aya's shirt filling his six pack. He slid his hand further up. Aya gasped as Ken began rubbing his left nipple. Suddenly Ken was roughly pushed back. He met Aya's violet eyes. He was panting confused as to what he had done wrong. Aya couldn't possibly be angry at him, after all it was him who had started all of this. He couldn't believe that he had just made out with Aya in Youji's jeep in a strip club parking lot with Youji passed out in the back. Ken looked back relieved to see that Youji was still passed out.

"I think that will be enough." Aya finally managed to say.

"What do you mean enough?" Ken looked at Aya in confusion.

"I figured that we would need to practice doing things with men. You never know what we might need to do. We will be leaving the club with men who ask us to go with them. So, I figured we would have to be comfortable with at least making out. Both of us needed to practice, and after watching a couple of women strip I thought we would be turned on enough to try it."

"Practice!" Ken yelled beginning to shake with anger. He was hurt. Why hadn't Aya just told him it was practice? Ken hadn't been turned on by the women in the club; he had been turned on by Aya. "Practice!" Ken howled again. If he had his bugnuks he would have been tearing them into Aya's chest.

"Yes, Ken, this was practice." Aya said coldly unconcerned with the rage that was building up in Ken.

"You bastard! You used me just so you could see what it's like to kiss a guy. It's always about the damn mission, or your damn comatose sister! That's all you care about." Ken cried feeling the tears roll down his cheeks.

"Leave my sister out of this!"

"I hate you." Ken hissed as he got out of the jeep and slammed the door.

"Where do you think you're going, Ken? You have to get back in the car if you want to go home."

"You don't own me, Aya. I'll find my own way home." He spat as he began walking to the road, and proceeded to walk all the way home. On his walk home he was able to work off his killing instincts. Aya was lucky that the walk was long because by the time Ken reached home he was too tired to do anything. Ken entered their home relieved to see that no one was up. He went to his room and passed out on the bed not bothering to take off his clothes.

TBC


	6. Soccer

****

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

****

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

****

Switching Sweaters

Soccer

Ken and Aya approached the club silently. Today they would audition in front of the manager of club Glitter. It had been a few days since Aya and Ken's fight. They hadn't talked since then except for a few brief comments about the mission. It wasn't abnormal for the two of them not to talk, so Youji and Omi thought nothing of it.

Ken had been surprised the morning after the night club. He had woken up to find Aya's sweater nicely folded at the end of the bed with a note on it from Youji apologizing for not being able to remove all of the stains. He had been impressed when he looked at the sweater and could only see a few faint dots of blood. He was glad that Youji hadn't given it to him earlier or he would have destroyed it when he got home from the strip club.

Grabbing the handle of the door he took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. He felt okay about dancing, but he didn't know if he had the right look. With the clothes Youji had picked out Ken was sure he looked more like a stripper than a dancer.

"Are you ready, Ken?" Aya asked from behind him.

"Of course." With that both boys entered the empty club.

Once inside the club Ken's eyes locked with a pair of gold brown ones. Standing before him was one of the most gorgeous men Ken had ever seen. The man looked to be in his late twenties. He had dyed silver hair that hung past his ears, a muscular build, and the most kissable lips. He was getting excited just looking at the man.

"Hi, you must be the two boys who were interested in the dancing jobs."

"Yes," Aya responded.

"I am the manager of this club. You can call me Night. If I was going by looks alone I would hire you two on the spot, but I should at least see if you can dance." He grinned at the both of them. Ken flushed when his eyes met Night's. "Go to the platforms and strip down to your underwear. If you're not wearing any, you can borrow some shorts from the dressing room. I'll go start some music." Ken felt embarrassed when he remembered that he had on the thong Youji had selected for him to wear. He sighed and took off his clothes and hopped onto the platform. Aya did the same and Ken was relieved to see Aya was also wearing a pair of skimpy underwear. Once he heard the music he began dancing to the rhythm. He was surprised to see that Aya had improved greatly. Aya must have been practicing alone, he thought as he gyrated his hips. Night had pulled up a chair and was looking back and forth between the two of them. He had a small smirk on his face, and was seducing Ken with his eyes.

"Ok, I'll hire you both, but I think you should know a few things before you start. Some of my dancers choose to give paying customers private shows. I am not responsible for what you do on the side, but a lot of my dancers chose to do this. So, I provide a room where they can go. As you may have already heard we have had a few deaths this month. I strongly suggest you don't leave with any strangers."

"Ok," Aya responded.

"Now, for what is required for the job. There will be times I will expect you to do things together, such as kissing or grinding when you're dancing. Also I expect you to flirt with the people in the club. I'm not really a demanding boss, so don't worry. Just think of me as one of you." Night said as he walked towards Ken. He reached out his hand to help him off the plat form.

"My, you boys are hot." Night whispered as he brushed his fingers over Ken's check bone. Ken felt himself harden as his body flushed. He knew Aya was watching. Aya coughed loudly and jumped off the platform with a thump as he began to get dressed. Night pulled slowly away from Ken.

"Is that all we need to know." Aya said in a flat tone staring at Night coldly.

"Yes, you can start tomorrow night at eight. The changing room is through the purple door. The door with the red curtain is where you will go if you ever decide you want to be alone with a costumer. Of course this is entirely up to you I have no dealings in what you do with your personal time."

"We're in desperate need of money so we'll do anything." Aya said as he pulled on his shirt.

"Glad to hear that." Night smiled at them sexily.

"Come on, Ken, we need to go." Ken blushed remembering that he was still only in his underwear. He quickly got dressed and Night slapped him on the ass as he and Aya made their way out of the club.

"I don't like him. I'll be keeping a close eye on him." Aya spat as he and Ken drove home.

"I don't know he seems ok to me." Ken couldn't hide his smile. It was flattering to have a man of Night's beauty looking at him. He was surprised that Night didn't seem to be the least bit interested in Aya. Everyone seemed to notice Aya, and seldom looked at him, but Night had noticed him.

"He could be the killer." Aya said while his hand tightened around the steering wheel. "Don't lose sight of that Ken. He might seem charming, but this is a mission." The rest of the trip home was spent in silence.

000

Ken flushed as he made eye contact with Aya across the club. Aya was rubbing his hands up and down his well oiled chest as he looked at Ken with hunger. He gulped and looked down at a few of the men that were dancing around his platform. He felt ridiculous and sexy at the same time wearing his blue short shorts. It had been a week since Aya and he had started the job.

He had to admit that he was actually enjoying the dancing compared to the flower shop. Poor Youji was in charge of the flower shop, while Omi was juggling school and the prep work for this mission. Ken was glad to have the easier part of the mission. He had tried talking and listening to a few of the other go-go dancers, but he still had no information on any of the male dancers who had been murdered. Aya wasn't doing much better as far as Ken could tell. He jumped when he felt a hand running up his leg.

"You can go home now, Ken." Night said smiling up at him and rubbing his calf.

"Ok" Ken jumped off the platform and walked towards the dressing room. When he walked in he noticed Aya was already dressed and impatiently tapping his fingers on the counter.

"Hurry up. It's late." Aya sneered at Ken. Ken didn't respond to him, but instead went silently to his pile of clothing.

"You sure seem to be enjoying this mission Ken. Is it because you like having people watch you, or is it because you're gay?" Ken whirled around and pushed Aya against the wall.

"Shut up, you asshole. Man, you don't say much, but when you do it is always cruel." Ken shouted then leaned in and kissed Aya hard. Aya struggled at first, but then gave into the heated kiss. Ken began to grind against Aya moaning and panting. He pulled away abruptly leaving Aya breathless. "Does that answer your question, Aya?" Ken turned around taking off his shorts and pulling on his clothes.

"I'll be out in the car." Aya whispered softly and left. After Ken finally calmed down he headed out to Aya's car. They road home in silence neither talking or looking at each other.

000

When Ken woke up in the morning Omi was the only person there. He smiled brightly at Ken.

"Hey Ken, Youji's working the shop and Aya went to go visit his sister at the hospital. Well, he didn't say where he was going, but I assumed it was to see his sister," Omi sighed.

"Oh," Ken said. As if he cared what Aya was doing, he thought as he ate a banana.

"So, I was thinking you and I could do something today. With this mission I haven't gotten to see much of you Ken."

"Sounds great, what do you want to do?" Ken was touched Omi had actually missed him. He had secretly been missing Omi as well.

"I thought we could play soccer together or maybe you could teach me how to play," Omi blushed.

"I'm sure you'll be a natural, Omi," Ken smiled. He could tell that Omi wasn't really interested in soccer, but he was doing it for him.

They had managed to find a field that was empty. Ken showed Omi a few techniques and Omi tried to carry them out to the best of his abilities. After an hour of kicking the ball around both boys crashed under a tree.

"I've missed you, Ken. Promise me we'll never be like you and Aya." Omi said as he snuggled up next to Ken. He put his arms around Omi since there was no one around.

"I promise that there is nothing that could ever turn our relationship into anything that would resemble the cold relationship Aya and I have," Ken said bitterly.

"You want him to like you. I can tell by the way you look at him." Omi said as he ran a hand up Kens chest.

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do. Don't try denying it. I can tell your attracted to him. Not that I blame you; I guess I am too. He's so untouchable," Omi sighed. He leaned in and kissed Ken on the lips. Ken pulled away. He was surprised. Omi never showed any physical affection except after missions.

"Omi, someone might see us."

"I don't see anyone around, but you're right, we shouldn't chance it. Besides this mission will be over soon. Oh, Ken, the things I plan to do to you after it's over." Omi moaned into Ken's ear.

"It's been too long, hasn't it? But we should wait." Ken said with disappointment as he helped Omi off the ground. They made their way back home chatting about soccer and Omi's classes.

****

TBC

Thanks for reviewing. Let me know what you think.


	7. Soulless

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews I'm glad to see that people like this fic. I'm going to give an extra warning on this chapter for the sexual content. I just hope this chapter isn't too graphic or disturbing.

Switching Sweaters

Soulless

I'm not going out!" Ken panicked looking in the mirror in the club dressing room. 

"You think I'm happy about what I have to wear," Aya sneered as he placed a pair of devil ears on his head.

"Well, at least you look sexy. I look like a fairy, and I mean that literally." Ken pouted as he eyed Aya's lace up tight black leather shorts, and knee high boots. He let his eyes drift to the bulge in Aya's pants.

"Whatever, Ken. Besides you're not a fairy, you're an angel. Here, don't forget your wings." Aya said as he picked up a pair of wings that strapped around his shoulders. Tonight was costume night, so Ken and Aya would be stuck dancing together. Night had selected their outfits, and Aya was dressed as a devil and Ken as a angel. He had on a pair of tight white shorts that didn't leave anything to the imagination, lace up sandals that went to his knees, a gold band around his head, and glitter on his chest to complete the look.

"There," Aya huffed as he finished strapping the wings to Ken. With that he pulled Ken out of the dressing room and onto the platform where they began to dance. Aya grabbed him by the hips and they moved together. Aya moved a leg between Ken's legs and rubbed up and down, causing Ken to gasp and look around nervously.

"Aya your leg," Ken moaned.

"Yes, I know where it is and I know you're enjoying it." Aya leaned into Ken whispering in his ear. Ken couldn't breath. Why was Aya doing this; was it something to do with the mission? He couldn't take it anymore; he began grinding into Aya's leg to relieve the pressure.

"Wow, you two are so hot. I almost hate to break you up, but someone wants to meet you, Ken, back in the room," Night yelled from the floor.

"OK," Ken said nervously. He was relieved and frightened at the same time. Quickly moving away from Aya, he hopped off the platform to join Night on the floor.

"So, what exactly am I expected to do with this person who wants to meet me?"

"That's between you and the costumer. Most of the time they just want you to dance for them and tell them about yourself. If there is anything you are uncomfortable with, just leave. Most of the time they're old rich men just looking for a little fun, but today you're in luck; this one is young and hot. You most certainly don't see his type everyday. Now just go through the doorway with the curtain. If you need anything just let me know." Night gave Ken a wink and pushed him towards the curtain.

"My, Ken, you look like an angel." Youji smirked from a chair.

"Youji, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I would see what you and Aya were up to. I must say Aya makes a perfect devil." Ken could only gawk at Youji. A gay club was a place Ken couldn't imagine Youji would ever set foot in, even if it was just to laugh at them. "Well, I am a paying costumer, so show me what you got, Ken." Youji leaned back in his well cushioned chair smirking evilly at Ken.

Ken looked around the room for the first time noting that the only piece of furniture in the room was the chair Youji was sitting in. It was dimly lit making for a sexy atmosphere. The music was softer and slower compared to the music in the main room.

"You can't be serious, Youji."

"Oh, I am quite serious, and I want you to sit on my lap at the end." Kens eyes bugged out at Youji's wish. He finally sighed giving in figuring Youji was just messing with him. He began to move his body while staring at Youji with the sexist look he could muster. Sliding his way to Youji he went until their knees touched. He could tell Youji was trying not to laugh. Ken was getting tired of Youji's smirk, and decided to take his revenge. He hopped onto Youji's lap and straddled his legs. He rubbed his arousal into Youji until Youji let out moan. It was now Ken's turn to smirk when he felt Youji begin to react to their closeness. He couldn't stop himself; he was too turned on by Aya's earlier ministrations to stop. He grinded into Youji until they both gasped out in release.

"Get off!" Youji said as he pushed Ken off him.

"But you already did that, Youji," Ken smirked. Youji frowned at his comment.

"You gave a good show, so here." Youji said as he thrust some cash into Ken's hand. Ken could tell he had made Youji upset as he made a beeline for the exit not looking back at him.

When Ken emerged he was greeted by Aya who was exiting the dressing room carrying their clothing in his hands.

"We're leaving, so don't bother changing. Take your wings with you."

"Why?" Ken asked in confusion. He truly didn't understand the redhead.

"Because I said so."

000

They reached home in record time. Aya had been driving like a mad man. He still wasn't explaining why they had to race off like that. This left him to his thoughts and he was beginning to feel guilty about what he had done to Youji. He wondered if Youji would forgive him, but then again, it wasn't like Youji to hold a grudge against people.

"Put on your wings," Aya demanded as soon as they got into the house. Ken was unsure, but still put them on curious. As soon as he had them on Aya was dragging him to the stars toward Youji's room.

"I know he'll have some." Aya said as he drug Ken into the room after him. Aya pushed Ken down onto the large cheetah print bed and turned to the nightstand and opened up the first drawer. He gave Ken a wicked look, and Ken gulped nervously. He was still sprawled out on the bed in shock. Before he could react Aya was on top of him kissing and touching him all over. He was so excited by Aya's animal passion he couldn't think. He suddenly felt something cold close around his wrist, but Aya was grinding into him, so he ignored it until he felt something leather wrap around his other wrist. Aya suddenly pulled away sitting back on his knees looking at Ken lustfully. Finally Ken looked up realizing one of his wrists was hand cuffed and the other was tied with a leather strap to the headboard. He gasped, staring up at Aya in confusion and fear.

"Don't worry Ken I won't do anything you don't want me to." Aya said as he nipped at Ken's chest.

"Aya." Ken sighed as he relaxed.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes," he moaned not thinking of the negatives.

"Do you want me inside you?" Aya asked as he slid down Ken's shorts. He noticed Aya pulling out a bottle of lube from Youji's top drawer. Ken hadn't ever really thought about being on bottom, but his body was screaming for release.

"Ken, answer the question."

"Yes, Aya I want you inside me." With that Aya prepared him an entered slowly. Tears ran down his face it really hurt. Aya stopped his actions until Ken stopped crying. Once Aya was moving again Ken slowly started enjoying it. Aya reached over and pushed Ken's hair back.

"You look like a fallen angel." Aya panted into his ear. "How many men have you teased and screwed in the past?" Ken's eyes widened in hurt.

"I've never done it with a guy," Ken whimpered.

"Don't lie, I saw Youji go into the backroom with you tonight. He came out looking satisfied. So, how long has he been banging you?" Aya sounded angry as he continued moving with Ken. He didn't say anything as Aya and him reached climax. Aya panted as he moved off of Ken.

"Well, now Youji can see just how easy you are, Ken Hidaka, my debauched angel."

"Aya don't you dare leave me like this. If you do, I will kill you," Ken threatened. He would die if Youji came home and found him tied up with a mess all over his comforter. Ken could feel tears welling up in his eyes as Aya looked down at him. Aya didn't say another word as he left Ken alone in the room.

**TBC**


	8. Swing

****

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

****

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

****

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter.

****

Switching Sweaters:

Swing

Ken was still tied to Youji's bed. There was nothing he could do but wait. Never had he felt this defenseless, and he wondered how Youji would react. Would he be disgusted, angry, or turned on by Ken's messy state? Ken closed his eyes and prayed for sleep and a gun so he could kill Aya the next time he saw him. After an hour Ken was finally able to slip into a troubled sleep.

He was awoken by the lights flashing on. Youji stood by the door with his mouth open. Ken turned to meet his eyes. He was relieved when he saw no signs of disgust or anger, but instead he saw concern.

"Ken what happened? Are you hurt? Who did this to you?" Youji blurted out all at once.

"I'm a little sore, but not hurt. Aya did this to me, because…" Ken trailed off. He didn't want to tell Youji why Aya did it. Ken wasn't exactly sure of the reason himself.

"Aya did this?" Youji's surprised voice rang out in disbelief.

"Yes, we had sex, but I didn't think he would leave me here. Despite what it looks like, it was mutual. Now if you don't mind, could you please untie me. And don't worry, Youji, you can have my room tonight, and I'll clean up here." Youji crept towards him, and began untying Ken's wrists.

"Don't worry about it. We'll both sleep in your room, and I'll take care of it tomorrow." Youji said as he messaged Ken's bruised wrists.

"No, I should be the one to clean it up, after all, it is my mess. I'm really sorry, Youji. If you want I can buy you a new comforter."

"Don't worry, Ken, and it isn't just your mess, it's that damn Aya's too. Go take a shower, and I'll be in your room when you get out." Youji said as he helped Ken towards the door. Ken couldn't stop a moan of pain as Youji helped him out of the room. His whole body hurt. He was more than happy to wash away the proof of what had happened between him and Aya.

After his shower Ken made his way to his room. He was happy to see that Youji was already there. Youji was wearing a pair of sweat pants, and digging through Ken's dresser draws.

"Where are your pajamas, Ken?"

"Bottom left." He answered as he threw his towel to the floor.

"Feel better?" Youji asked as he threw Ken's pajamas at him.

"Yes," Ken responded as he quickly put on his matching flannel pajama top and bottoms. He then leapt under the covers as Youji switched off the lights and crawled in next to him.

"Listen, Youji, about tonight. I'm sorry about what I did to you earlier," Ken sighed. He was happy that Youji couldn't see him.

"I'm not. I asked and you delivered. If anything I should be the one to apologize."

"You were just joking, Youji. I knew it, but I was mad. I thought you were making fun of gay people. You know, I think I'm gay." Ken said as he scooted away from Youji. He couldn't believe he had finally said it and to Youji of all people. Youji remained silent. Ken closed his eyes and wished for the night to end.

"So, what if you are, Ken? You really think I care? I wasn't making fun of gay people tonight. I was making fun of you and Aya. Besides I think it should be pretty obvious that I enjoyed you performance." Youji said as he reached out towards Ken and held him in a tight embrace. Ken moved closer as his heart began beating faster in his chest. He nuzzled his chin against Youji's neck and enjoyed the scent of the other man. That one embrace felt ten times more intimate than what he had done with Aya.

"I have always been curious about men. I'm glad my first experience was with you, Ken. It was fun, but I think I'll stick to women for now." Youji laughed as he kissed Ken's ear playfully.

"Whatever," Ken said rolling his eyes.

"Now that sounds like an Aya response to me." Youji smirked and then quickly wiped it away. Ken could see now that his eyes had adjusted. He frowned at Youji for comparing him to the ice prince. Just the mere mention of Aya was enough to make him ill.

"So, how many men have you been with?" Youji said to change the topic.

"None, I've messed around with a few, but I've never actually done it. Well, until tonight." Ken blushed with anger and embarrassment at admitting the truth.

"Really, you mean Aya was your first and he treated you like this," Youji gasped.

"I guess. You know he must really hate me." Ken could feel tears welling up into his eyes. Youji leaned down and wiped them away.

"That bastard, he's our leader. He should never have acted the way he did tonight, and to think I was actually starting to like the guy." Youji spat with disgust. Ken felt the same way. He snuggled closer to Youji and quickly fell asleep in the older man's arms.

000

Ken was disappointed to find Youji had already left when he woke up. He had wanted to wake up in Youji's arms. It was strange, but he felt safe in Youji's arms even though they were the arms of an assassin.

He went down the stairs hoping Youji was still around, but he only saw Omi sitting at the table. Omi's big blue eyes raised to meet his. Ken could tell that Omi was worried and upset about something.

"What's wrong, Omi?" Ken asked in concern.

"Thank goodness you're up Ken. I need you to talk to Youji and Aya. You see Youji came down the stairs this morning, which is abnormal in itself, because Youji never gets up before noon. I guess that should have been a warning for what was to come. After he got down the stairs he called Aya a bastard and then took a swing at him punching him in the face with no warning at all. Then Aya screamed at him about always taking things he didn't really want, and they both left." Omi gasped, running out of oxygen.

"Aya probably disserved it." Ken said smirking on the inside. He would have liked to see Youji punch Aya.

"That's not fair, Ken. I have no idea what the fight was about, but it seemed really serious. Ken if those two don't make up our team will fall apart," Omi pleaded.

"And you think I can talk to them. Come on, Omi, since when does Aya talk?" Ken said spitefully as he sat down at the table.

"Ken do you know what happened to make them so mad at each other?"

"No." Ken said ,he hated looking into Omi's eyes and lying to him. He never lied to him, and he knew Omi wouldn't to him, but he just couldn't bring himself to say the truth. He didn't want to tell Omi about how easily he had given himself to a man who hated him. Ken left the table mumbling about soccer practice with the kids. .

000

He didn't really have soccer practice with the kids, but he just wanted out of the house. He jogged around the trail at the park, as he wondered about why Youji had taken revenge for him. The thing that concerned him the most though was what Aya had meant by Youji taking things he didn't really want. Aya was jealous of him and Youji, but why? Youji and him weren't even an issue and besides, Aya didn't seem to even like him as far as he could tell. Ken huffed, running faster trying to outrun his worries.

That's when he noticed Aya standing in the middle of the track looking pisssed off. Ken couldn't stop himself in time and smashed into Aya knocking them onto the concrete. Ken felt himself bleeding from a few scrapes on his elbows and he blinked down at Aya and noticed his black eye. Without thinking he brushed the few strands of red hair to the side, so he could observe the damage Youji had caused.

"Off!" Aya huffed as he batted Ken's hand away. Ken rolled off of him and stood up not offering Aya any assistance.

"What the hell do you want? You're acting all bitchy, but you were the one standing in my way!"

"I wanted to know if you were still a part of Weiss. I know how emotional you get, Ken, so I decided to make sure you weren't going to do anything dramatic."

"Yeah, right. I'm so heartbroken, Aya, that I don't think I can go on seeing you everyday knowing that you were just using me for my body," Ken said sarcastically. He turned, ignoring Aya, and began jogging away from him.

Before Ken could react Aya tackled him to the ground. Aya straddled his waist and stared down at him coldly.

"You can stop the act, Ken. Your boyfriend already got your revenge." Aya said as he pointed to his black eye. "You know he's just using you, so what does it matter if I do too." Ken tried bucking Aya off, but he was to heavy.

"I'm not with Youji, you bastard. I never have been and never will be with him. And I'm sure as hell not some toy for you to use to relieve your sexual tension, and live out your sick fantasies with. So, go find someone else." Ken spat at Aya. Aya cupped Ken's chin in his hand and tilted his face upwards until their mouths met. Ken was quickly lost in the soft kisses he was receiving until.

"Gross!"

"Look, it's a couple of queers."

Ken looked up to see a group of young adolescent boys not far from them. He broke away from Aya who was still trying to kiss him.

"Aya, we're in the park. People can see us."

"So," Aya said as he tangled his fingers in Ken's chocolate locks and brought their mouths back together. This time the kiss was forced, hard, and passionate. Ken still struggled to pull away while Aya attacked his mouth. Aya finally pulled away while Ken panted.

"I thought you liked having people watch you. At least you do at the club," Aya said bitterly. Ken could feel his anger swelling again. He wanted to hit Aya but feared if he did he wouldn't stop until Aya was dead.

"You prick, why is it you always feel the need to insult me and put me down. I hate you, Aya! I know you're our leader now and I have to respect that, but only during missions. So, if you don't shut up I'll give you a matching black eye. Not that you don't already deserve it for what you did last night. Even if I was with Youji you had no right to tie me up to his bed, have sex with me, and leave me there for him to find. What kind of sick freak does things like that?"

"So, you and Youji have really never been together? I see, I was wrong. Well, we have to be at the club by eight tonight. I'll see you later, Ken." Aya gave Ken an odd smile as he leaned down and kissed him again. Then left Ken panting, confused and angry on the hard concrete of the track.

TBC


	9. Slam

****

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

****

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

****

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter has a slight threesome so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read it.

****

Switching Sweaters:

Slam

Ken glared at Aya as he danced on a platform opposite from him. The stoic man was irritating. What in the world could Aya possibly be thinking? He had no idea what Aya wanted from him. If he was just a toy, then why would Aya care if he slept with Youji? Did Aya hate him so much that he wanted to be the only one to torture him?

His shift was over and he hopped off the platform only to be greeted by a strikingly handsome man. He had piercing blue eyes and long blond hair that went to his waist.

"I've been watching you all night," the man whispered in his ear.

"Oh," Ken blushed. He had been too busy glaring at Aya to notice that he had an admirer.

"I should cut to the chase." The man grabbed Kens hips and pushed them into his. Ken could feel the man's arousal pressed up against him. "I think you're hot and I want you. If you feel the same, then I'll be waiting in the alley." With that the man left, walking out the back door.

This had to be the guy, he thought. He was a good looking man who could easily lure men into a trap. The guy was blunt about what he wanted. He couldn't see how anyone could fall for such trashy lines. Well, there was no choice, he had to go out to the alleyway and find out for sure if this was indeed the serial killer. He looked around and found Aya who was heading towards him.

"What did that guy say to you, Ken?" Aya asked looking at Ken with concern.

"He wants me to meet him in the alley. It has to be him, Aya. Contact Omi and meet me outside in a few minutes, ok." Ken took a deep breath and headed outside to meet the strange man.

His heart raced as he approached the dark alley behind the building. He could feel the excitement rising at the thought of taking down another killer. The man was leaning up against the wall waiting patiently for him.

"Glad you came. I thought you might lose your nerve." He gave Ken an eerie smile as he walked towards him. Suddenly Ken was slammed against the brick wall and the man pressed his lips against him. Ken struggled to pull away from the blond man, but found there was no room when his head banged into the wall. Finally the man broke the bruising kiss and used his legs and arms to pin Ken securely against the wall.

"You're such a slut. They always are, you know. All you fags are so easy," the man sneered. "People like you deserve to die." The man held up a large knife and pressed it to Ken's neck. "Now you will do as I say. Take off your clothes and turn around."

"Hell no!" Ken shouted as he kicked him in the groin and grabbing the knife stabbed the man in the stomach.

"You're nothing but trash." Ken howled as he threw himself on the man throwing the knife to the side. He grabbed him by the hair and began banging it into the ground. Suddenly he felt an arm on him dragging him off the man.

"Stop, Ken, that's enough." Omi cried as he struggled to hold him back. Ken thrashed trying to get away from Omi. He wanted to be the one to finish the man off, but Aya was there holding his Katana high in the air. He brought it down killing the man in one swoop.

"Mission complete. Bombay I will leave you to write up the report, and calm down Siberian." Aya said looking at Omi. The boys all breathed a sigh of relief glad that the mission was finally over.

000

Ken jumped up as soon as he heard the lock of Aya's door click. He raced to the bathroom with Omi at his heels. They shut the door behind them and stripped. Ken couldn't wait any longer. He needed Omi, and judging by how fast Omi was pulling of his clothes, he needed it too. He pushed Omi up against the shower wall once they were in.

"Harder," Omi panted as Ken grinded their hips together.

"Omi," Ken moaned before he kissed him. It was intense and Ken could tell they wouldn't last long.

"Oh, Ken, I think I'm going to com…" Omi stopped his eyes growing wide as he shoved Ken away. He fell back onto a muscular chest.

"Aya!" Omi and Ken gasped staring at him in shock.

"I always wondered why you didn't mind waiting for the shower. I wouldn't mind either if I got to have Ken every time." Aya said as he rubbed his hands up and down Ken's body.

"Aya, stop." Ken shoved his hands away. He couldn't believe Aya was saying that stuff in front of Omi. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"You," Aya answered. Ken and Omi gaped at him for his suggestion. Omi finally realized he was naked and quickly covered himself up with his hands. "I thought I could help you release some tension, but it looks like Omi is already doing that. My, Ken, is there a partner you don't screw with?" Aya spat bitterly.

"Shut up. Like you even have the right to judge me," Ken yelled. He was beginning to shake with anger. All he could think about was wrapping his hands around Aya's neck and strangling him.

"Ken, don't do anything stupid." Omi warned as he took his hand and rubbed it against his chin. "I don't know what's going on with you and Aya, but please don't hurt each other, ok."

"Don't worry, Omi, I have no intentions of hurting him." Aya said as he moved his hand over Ken's arousal.

"Mmm," Ken couldn't hold back the moan.

"I should leave you two alone." Omi whispered as he began to exit the shower, but was held back by Aya's grasp.

"Kiss him," Aya demanded.

"What?" Omi's eyes went wide with confusion not sure what Aya wanted.

"No! Leave him alone," Ken panted.

"Kiss him," Aya repeated.

Omi stared into Ken's passion filled eyes not sure what to do. Ken wanted Omi to kiss him, but at the same time he wanted out of this strange situation. Before Ken could get out another word Omi was kissing him savagely. He moaned into Omi's mouth as Aya continued his ministrations. He felt Aya move up and grasp Omi's hand bringing them down together to pleasure him. Omi broke the kiss as Ken panted. He couldn't breathe it was to much.

"Omi." Ken managed to gasp out.

"Call my name, not his." Aya said with a hint of anger.

"Aya," Ken breathed softly.

"You're so hot, Ken. Don't you think he's hot Omi when he's calling my name?"

"Err." Was Omi's only response.

"Tell me how much you want me. Tell Omi how much you liked having me inside you," Aya demanded. Omi stared into Ken's eyes with hurt and surprise. Ken didn't respond to Aya's crazy demands. Why did he have to say all of this in front of Omi. He knew that Omi would be hurt that he was keeping things from him. Ken could tell he was close as both boys worked him towards the edge.

"Scream my name when you come." Aya whispered into his ear.

"Aya!" Ken screamed as he released himself on Omi. Omi was quiet as he looked at him with big blue eyes. He quickly jumped out of the shower gabbing a towel.

"Omi wait," Ken pleaded. Omi didn't say a word as he left.

"Let him go," Aya said coldly. "It probably hurts him to see a different side of you."

"Different side?" Ken questioned as he finally looked to Aya.

"Yeah, the slutty, I'd do anyone side." Aya said as he rubbed his arousal against backside.

"Shut up and leave me alone." Ken shouted as he pushed Aya away. He slammed him back into the wall giving him a threatening look.

"I should kill you for dragging Omi into this, but I'm a bigger man than that." He spat before releasing Aya and storming off down the hall.

TBC

Okay so things are now a little weird (not that they were normal before). Please let me know what you thought. Thanks.


	10. Schuldig

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope this chapter isn't too weird. Sorry, but Aya doesn't get executed in this chapter, but don't worry he will get his soon.

Switching Sweaters:

Schuldig

All four of them were supposed to work in the flower shop. Ken looked to Omi sadly, but Omi refused to make eye contact with him. He had tried talking to Omi several times since the shower. Every time he tried to tell Omi how sorry he was Omi would just ignore him and walk away. Ken had also tried making eye contact with Youji, but Youji had been spending most of the day glaring at Aya. The only one he could make eye contact with was Aya who hadn't taken his eyes off of him since the shift had began.

Ken breathed a sigh of relief when a herd of school girls came bounding in. For once he was actually happy to see them. It broke up the awkward tension that had fallen between the silent boys. Ken actually wished he was back at club glitter because anything beat this. He had felt bad calling their manager Night up and telling him they would no longer be working for him. There was disappointment in his voice as he wished Ken the best of luck, and Ken had to admit he was disappointed as well. He had liked the attention he got when he danced. Aya was right, he was a slut. What kind of a person liked showing themselves off to a group of horny men?

Ken was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized it was getting close to closing time. Youji went to close the shutter when a pair of long feminine legs appeared.

"Manx!" Youji greeted her as he let her in. "My, you're looking hot this afternoon." He placed his arm around her. She immediately pushed the offending appendage away and turned on Youji.

"Give it up. Weiss, we have a mission. Abyssinian, Balinese, and Bombay I'll see you in the mission room," Manx ordered.

"What about me?" Ken questioned assuming Manx had simply forgotten him.

"You will not be participating in the missions for a while, Siberian. I will speak to you after the briefing on the mission."

"What the hell? I think I deserve an explanation now. Why am I not allowed on the missions? I'm not injured," Ken yelled, glaring at Manx.

"Ken, calm down. You will be able to go back to the missions as soon as we evaluate your mental health."

"My mental health? What the hell? I'm perfectly fine. Whose idea, is this yours, or some fat pig sitting safely in his office while we do the dirty work? Why aren't the others being evaluated?"

"We'll talk about that later, Mr. Hidaka," Manx said calmly.

"No, we'll talk about it now, bitch!" Ken shouted as he slammed his fist into the wall close to Manx.

"Ken," Omi gasped.

"Calm down Ken!" Youji said glaring at him as he protectively stood in front of Manx.

"Manx had nothing to do with this, Ken. I am responsible for you being pulled off the team." Aya stated coldly from the wall he was leaning up against.

"What?"

" After the way you acted on the last few missions I decided you were too much of a loose cannon. I'm afraid you'll hurt someone not involved, or one of us."

"I'm not a loose cannon, and like you should talk, Aya. I would hardly say you're the picture of sanity. We're all a little off are rockers; we have to be to do what we do."

"This is true, but you seem to have fallen off your rocker entirely, Ken. So you'll be getting evaluated and Kritiker will decide your fate."

"Screw you Aya. Oh, wait I guess we already did that." Ken spat as he noticed Manx's shocked expression. "Yeah, that's right, he tied me down to the bed and had his way with me. Why don't you go and observe his mental health? I'm, sure he'll be more interesting than me."

"Shut up," Omi yelled from behind him. "That's enough, Ken. Aya's right, you are a loose cannon on missions and we can't afford to let you go out anymore until you learn to control your anger." Omi began to cry covering his face with his hands.

"Ken," Youji whispered.

"See what you did. You made him cry." Aya shouted as he slapped Ken across the face.

"You're the one who makes him cry, Aya. So stop acting like you care, because I know for a fact you don't." Ken pushed Aya away and ran from the building. He hopped onto his motorcycle and drove off recklessly down the streets. He didn't care if he got in a wreck and died. By the look on all their faces they all thought he was crazy. Even Youji wouldn't look him in the eyes.

000

Ken sat on the park bench and watched the sun set. He had no where to go. He had no friends or family to go to, and he couldn't go home. Ken snorted in disgust, since when had he started to think of the apartment they shared as home. Those people weren't his family; they didn't care for him; they all feared him. In their eyes he was a monster, a killer who couldn't be controlled. He wasn't like them. They killed for the people they had loved and lost, but he killed for the joy it brought him. Every time he killed he felt like a weight was being lifted from his shoulders.

_My what a twisted little kitten you are._ A nasal sounding voice spoke in his mind. Great, now he was hearing voices. _I must be crazy, _Ken thought as he jumped. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. Schuldig, the voice sounded like the telepath from Schwarz. Ken shivered as he looked around the park for any signs of the tall red head.

"Behind you," Schuldig sneered from behind him. Ken turned around to face a gun. "Hi, Ken. Nice to see you. I didn't think I would run into you. I always thought you were the most boring of the your teammates, but I see I had misjudged you.

"If you're going to kill me, just kill me. I don't feel like having you screw with my head," Ken growled.

"I would love to take you up on that offer, but I'm afraid Crawford won't let me. He seems to think he still has use for you guys."

"Then leave," Ken said shortly.

"No, I don't think I will." Schuldig said as he came around to take a seat next to Ken.

"Fine, then I'll leave." Ken got up, but Schuldig pulled him back by the arm twisting it until Ken sat back down.

"But, Ken, you have nowhere to go. Isn't that what you were thinking before I joined you?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I've already had fun messing with Aya, Youji, and little Omi's minds. I never noticed how much fun it is to shift through your twisted mind." Ken tried to scoot away, but Schuldig had a strong grip on him. "Why don't you just relax, it will make it easier? You know Schwarz and Weiss aren't that different."

"You guys are nothing like us." Ken spat angrily as he fought harder to get away from the sneering man. He wanted to knock his lights out.

"I wouldn't suggest that, Ken. You'll only lose if you start a fight. Now, back to the parallels of out teams." Schuldig leaned into Ken turning his head forcefully towards him. "We each have our leaders Crawford and Aya who happen to have sticks up their asses. We also have the smart adorable wiz kids, Nagi and Omi. Then the two that ooze sex appeal Youji and I."

"That's debatable." Ken said trying to turn his head away from Schuldig.

"Last we have our resident psychos of the groups you and Farfarello. You're both spontaneous and controlled by your hate."

"Shut up. You could make a case for any of us being psychotic," Ken muttered, tears were flowing from his eyes. Schuldig was right he was no better then Farfarello. Was he truly that far gone?

"Don't worry, Ken. I'll bring you back down to earth. Schuldig whispered as he pulled Ken's head closer to his until their foreheads were touching. He began to see flashes of his childhood to his previous encounters with Aya, Youji, and Omi. He could hear Schuldig laughing in his mind as he saw his life flashing in front of him. _My, you boys have issues,_ Schuldig sneered in his mind.

"You know I could show you a much better time then our dear Aya did." Schuldig said as he felt his way through Ken's mind.

"Never," Ken panted as he tried to pull away, but he couldn't Schuldig was in his head; there was no where to run.

"I suggest you let him go now!" Aya's angry voice rang out in the dark. Ken raised his eyes to see Aya standing with his katana pointing at Schuldig's chest. Schuldig immediately released Ken's mind as he pulled away smirking at Aya.

"Come here to save your little toy, Aya?" Schuldig laughed.

"I'm going to kill you for messing with him," Aya howled.

"Go ahead and try, but I think you're a bit late for that." Bullets rang out from across the empty park as Aya grabbed Ken and ducked down. Crawford appeared pointing his gun at he two boys on the ground.

"Schuldig, it's time to leave. I will deal with you later; get in the car, now!" Crawford said coldly as he pushed his glasses up.

"Aww, but it was just getting fun," Schuldig whined.

"Now!" Crawford said as he turned to leave. "You can play with them later." Both men left. Ken waited for Aya to chase after them wielding his katana in the air. But instead Aya began inspecting him for injuries.

"Are you hurt?" Aya asked as he ran his hand over his body looking for any cuts or bruises.

"No." Ken swatted Aya's hand away in irritation. "How did you know I was here?"

"The tracking device that was still on your bike from the last mission. When I noticed Schuldig was with you I pulled my katana out of the trunk." Ken rolled his eyes only Aya would carry his weapon everywhere he went. The guy was so paranoid.

"Omi was worried," Aya said quietly. "And so were the rest of us."

"Well, don't worry I didn't kill anyone," Ken spat.

"No, we were worried you would do something stupid, like run away on us."

"Sure," Ken snorted. "I bet you were just sick with worry."

"Whatever, just get in my car. You're lucky you're still alive tonight."

"No, I'll drive myself home.

"No, you'll get in my car. We'll pick up your motorcycle tomorrow."

"You don't own me, Aya. I'll drive myself home."

"No, You'll get in the car." Aya's voice raised slightly and his normally blank face tightened in anger. "You could have been seriously hurt by Schuldig tonight. Just think about what would of happened if I hadn't showed up and saved your sorry ass."

"I don't need you to save me. I hate myself and my life." Ken cried turning his head so Aya couldn't see the pain in his eyes. Aya didn't comment on his confession.

"Get in the car." Aya said coldly as he grabbed Ken's arm.

Ken sat quietly in the car as Aya fished his cell phone out.

"Hello, Omi, I found him. We'll be home shortly, ok. We'll see you soon." Aya said softly and then turned off his cell phone and turned towards Ken. Ken immediately turned his head to the window not wanting to face Aya.

"Look at me," Aya breathed into his ear.

"No."

"Ken, look at me." Aya said in a slightly less harsh tome. Ken still refused. "Just start the car," Ken huffed. He hated Aya. After all this night was his fault.

"Listen, Ken, the only reason I told them to evaluate you was because I care about my team. Lately you've been acting weird on the missions, and I know you can't deny it." Ken looked down rubbing his hand on his pants. What Aya was saying was right. He was nothing to the team, but a risk as he was now.

"Schuldig got into my head tonight. He knows me now. He said I was no different then Farfarello." Ken shook bringing his hands to his face, and let out an animal cry. All of a sudden he was embraced by two strong arms. He snuggled into them not caring that they were Aya's.

"You're nothing like him. He was just messing with you just like he did with the rest of us. You know he even tried comparing me to Crawford once," Aya snorted. Ken cried harder as he began shaking more.

"Aya, you are like him." Ken sniffed as Aya glared down at him with distaste.

"I am not like that guy. He is such a prick."

"As I said you are like him." Ken laughed as he looked up at Aya through tear stained eyes. He could tell Aya was starting to get angry and that made him happy. "You're such a stick in the mud you can't even handle a joke." Ken said as he ran a hand up Aya's side to tickle him. Just once he wanted to see Aya laugh or smile.

"Stop," Aya gasped trying to hold back a laugh. Ken continued to tickle Aya until he was laughing. "Ken, I said to stop." Aya tried to angry as he laughed. Ken had to admit Aya looked cute when he was laughing.

"Not until you say uncle." Ken smirked noticing Aya's face was turning red from the lack of oxygen.

"Uncle!" Aya yelled in a fit of giggles. Ken let up and leaned back into his own seat. "You don't think I'll let you get off that easy, Ken. Pay back time." Aya said as he moved awkwardly from the driver's to he passenger's seat. He straddled Ken's lap as he began to tickle him. Ken was laughing so hard he couldn't tell him to stop. Aya's tickles soon turned into touches. His hands slid up Ken's shirt rubbing over his hard chest. Ken watched as Aya grasped his hand and moved it towards the bulge in his pants.

"You always make me, so hard Ken," Aya moaned into Ken's ear as he continued to rub Ken's hand over himself. "I want you under me again, just like the last time."

"Omi and Youji are waiting for us." Ken said as he forcefully pushed Aya off his lap. He wasn't about to have sex with Aya after the hell he had put him through. He wasn't going to be his toy again.

"Fine, have it your way." Aya said in anger as he started the car and headed for home.

TBC

Please let me know what you thought. Thanks.


	11. Slap

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope this chapter will make you all happy.

Switching Sweaters:

Slap

"Ken!" Omi shouted happily as he ran and leaped into Ken's arms. "We were all so scared." Omi said as he nuzzled into his arms. Ken pushed him away slightly, but Omi wouldn't budge. Like a leach Omi continued to cling to him. He snorted in disgust as he finally gave up and let his blonde team mate grope him.

"Siberian, running off like that doesn't help much for your sanity case. But all of us were worried about you." Manx smiled from the couch. Ken looked up and noticed Youji sitting very close to her. Manx was as close to the edge of the couch as she could get without falling off. He smirked at the two, imagining how Youji must have sexually harassed her all night.

"I knew you'd be ok," Youji said as he continued inching towards Manx.

"Youji's lying he was the worst of us all." Omi mumbled into his chest.

"I was not! I was perfectly calm the whole time."

"No you were crying like a little girl and telling us all that Ken was never coming back," Omi said. For the first time Ken noticed the redness under Youji's eyes.

"I was not."

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Shut up!" Aya boomed behind Ken. "The two of you are probably making him wish he had run away." Ken laughed at Aya's comment and hugged Omi closer to him.

"Let them fight, Aya, I think it's cute. I'd love to sit around and talk about myself with you, but I am tired." With that Ken left not wanting to say anything he would regret later.

000

"I can't stand it anymore!" Ken shouted as he threw the papers at Manx. "Who cares if I got a low score on the Emotional Quiz, or if I have violent tendencies. Duh, of course I do--I kill for a living."

"Ken, calm down." Manx's rattled voice rang out from the other side of the nicely polished desk.

"Calm down! How am I suppose to calm down when you think I'm crazy?"

"I don't think you're crazy, but your anger is a whole other issue."

"So, should I pack my bags?" Ken hollered as he slammed his fist down on the desk in front of him. He had had enough. This week he had been subjected to many different psychological tests. But the worst part of the week was not being a part of the missions, and having to run the flower shop by himself. Every time he went to talk to Omi he would be shushed out of the room because he was working on the mission. Even Youji wouldn't leak any information about the mission. And he didn't even bother with asking Aya. He glared at Manx with her red hair and matching red outfit. It was all her and Aya's fault that his life sucked.

"Ken I have decided that I will let you back on the team. But only if you agree to seek help with your anger problems. You will learn to control you anger through anger management sessions."

"What?"

"Now, Ken, before you get mad it will be through our department and you will have a good psychologist. She is a really nice lady and has been a part of Kritiker for years. There is nothing for you to be embarrassed about," Manx pleaded.

"I quit!" He yelled as he turned to leave.

"You can't quit Siberian. You're a killer now. I can't just let you loose on society. You'll have to go through psychological training either way. I don't want to lose you, Ken. Kritiker needs you and so does Weiss."

"Weiss doesn't need me. They're all doing fine without me," Ken cried.

"Ken, what would you do without Weiss?" Manx asked as she slowly stood up, so that she was level with Ken.

The truth was he didn't know what he would do without them. He may not always like them, but in some twisted way Youji, Omi, and Aya had become his family. He was nothing without them. Ken gulped knowing he was going to have to go through with the ridiculous process, so he could become a functioning member again.

"I don't know what I'd do without them." Ken whispered as he looked away from Manx's prying eyes.

"Then don't give up so easily on them, and yourself. Prove to them that they need you as much as you need them." Manx said as he walked around the desk towards him.

"I'm not the only one with problems," Ken muttered.

"I know, but you're the one who brings your anger and emotions to the job."

"What about Aya? He wasn't the most stable when he was running around yelling_ Takatori._"

"Aya has gotten over that." Manx said as she inched closer to him.

"Yeah, because he killed him, and now he has the audacity to question my actions."

"Listen, Ken, this isn't about Aya, this is about you. We know everything about you, and it isn't just Aya who was involved in pulling you off the team. I want you to get better. I see the uncontrollable rage that you have inside you, but I also see the sensitive caring side too. I just want to see you happy. Believe it or not I care about all of you because you guys are all like my little brothers." Manx gave him a quick embrace, and pulled away. He could see the pain in her eyes. She really did care about what happened to him.

"Don't hate Aya. I know he can be a selfish bastard sometimes, but everyone has their problems." Ken blushed remembering what he had shouted at her back in the flower shop. "You'll start your therapy next week." Manx said as she walked him to the door. Ken didn't respond as he stepped out of her office. It was weird to have Manx admit that she cared about them. Normally Manx was cold and collected, but Ken was slightly happy that she showed him a new side of herself.

000

Ken stormed into the house slamming the door behind him. He had been seeing Dr. Tendo for three days, and he was sick of it. The therapy was supposed to make him less angry, but instead it had only succeeded in making him more angry. For the past three days he had been telling the old hag about his childhood and how he hated his father. She had said that he was like his father when it came to managing his anger. This pissed him off, of course. He didn't want to be compared to the bastard. He stormed into the kitchen where he saw Youji and Omi eating leftovers.

"Hi, Ken, how was therapy?" Omi asked as he smiled happily at Ken while he popped a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"It was a blast!"

"That's great," Omi chirped.

"Opening up old wounds and talking about why I'm an emotionally disturbed person is just so much fun," Ken seethed.

"Oh," Omi whispered as he looked down at his plate pushing his food around nervously.

"Omi was just asking, Ken, no need to be rude." Youji scolded while he patted the seat next to him. "Sit down." Ken was about to take a seat when Aya walked in.

"Hello," Aya quietly greeted them.

"This is all your fault. I don't need any damn anger management therapy sessions from any damn psychologist." Ken yelled at a stunned Aya as he kicked the chair next to Youji.

"Yeah, that's obvious by your actions," Youji smirked. Meanwhile Omi coward on the other side of the table as though he could be attacked at any minute.

"Why, hello, Ken. How was therapy?" Aya's calm voice rang out. That was it; the pain that had been building up had finally overflowed.

"I hate you Aya! You've screwed up my life in more ways than one, and I've had it!" Ken lunged at Aya and punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. Aya knelt over from the pain and Ken took another punch. They both fell to the floor where Ken proceeded to sit on top of Aya.

"I hate you!" He yelled in Aya's face. "I hate you for the way you make me feel like I'm nothing!" Ken screamed as he slapped Aya across the face. Aya's arms flailed as he tried to fight back, but Ken's weight was keeping him down. "I hate how you look at me!" Ken slapped him again. "I hate how you have destroyed Omi and my's friendship!" Another smacking sound rang across the room. "But most of all I hate that you were my first!" He raised his hand and smacked Aya's reddening cheek again.

"Stop it!" Omi screeched from the background.

"Just let him get it out of his system. Besides Aya deserves this," Youji said. Ken finally stopped looking down into Aya's blank violent eyes. He knew the only thing he had damaged was Aya's pride. Aya didn't care about him, or what he had just said. Ken slowly removed himself from Aya and walked to his room and slammed the door behind him. He made his way to his dresser and removed the orange sweater. Then he pulled out a pair of cutting blades from the top drawer. He knew now what he had to do. Slowly he began to cut the orange sweater into tiny pieces.

000

"What the hell did you do!" Aya screamed from the doorway. "That was the only thing I had of my sister and you cut it up." Aya glared at Ken who was sitting on his bed surrounded by orange bits of cloth. Ken stared at the irate redhead with no compassion.

"You said you didn't want it anymore. So, what I do with it is my business."

"I didn't really mean it," Aya howled. Ken could see tears welling up in his eyes trying to escape. He smiled. It was nice to see that he was finally getting to Aya.

"You still have her. At least there's hope," Ken mumbled.

"No there's not! And you just ruined what I had left of her. I guess the bitch slapping you gave me earlier wasn't enough!" Aya snapped at him from the door as he shut and locked it. He jumped onto the bed where Ken was and pushed him backwards. Aya slapped him once across the face.

"I hate you too. I hate how stupid you can be. I hate that I'm attracted to you, but most of all I hate how you destroyed my sweater." Ken could feel wet droops hitting his face. He opened his eyes and realized they were coming from Aya.

"Aya, I didn't touch your sweater. This is mine, the one my dad bought me. I destroyed it, because I needed to let go of my past. I would never intentionally hurt you by using your sister."

"Your sweater." Was all Aya managed to say before he was kissing Ken. Both boys locked lips in a hungry Kiss. Before Ken could think, Aya was unzipping his pants and pulling them down. "Need you." Aya panted into his ear. He didn't care anymore all he wanted was to escape even if it was only for fifteen minutes, and with a person he despised. Ken knew he would be on bottom again as Aya began to prepare him.

000

Ken snorted in disgust. He couldn't believe he had let Aya take him again. Did he really hate himself that much that he would sleep with someone who hated him. He looked over and saw that Aya was still in his bed sprawled out naked and asleep. He was truly beautiful with his ivory skin and blood red hair. Ken leaned over and brushed Aya's sweaty red bangs from his forehead. He ran a hand over Aya's bruised cheek. Aya didn't even flinch as Ken continued running his hands over his perfect features. He must have been exhausted from their earlier excursions Ken thought. It had been better than the first time, but it was still fast, rough with no four play.

"Why?" Ken whispered in Aya's ear knowing he wouldn't hear it. "Why do you want me? I'm nothing." Ken leaned down and kissed Aya's sweaty forehead. He cuddled up next to Aya and rested his head on Aya's chest listening to his heartbeat. Closing his eyes he could pretend he was with someone who cared about him. Someone like Omi.

TBC

I'd love to know what you think of this so far. Thanks.


	12. Session

****

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

****

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

****

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. I really like this chapter and I hope you all do too.

****

Switching Sweaters:

Session

"Rise and Shine!" Ken's eyes fluttered open slowly when he felt the bed move. He stared up in confusion at two big blue eyes.

"Man, Ken, your room is a mess and you're all sweaty." Omi chirped as he crawled closer to him.

"Ugh." Ken groaned as he tried to pull the covers over his naked body.

"My, aren't you modest. It's not like I haven't seen your sexy body before, Ken." Omi said as he rolled his eyes at him. "From the sounds you and Aya were making last night I guess you must have made up."

"No, we haven't. I still hate him." Ken said while blushing. Had they really been that loud last night. Omi grabbed the covers from Ken and began to pull them back. He had a devious grin on his normally angelic face. "Omi," Ken gasped.

"Aya's downstairs." Omi smirked at him. Ken stared at him in confusion. What the hell was Omi talking about? Like he really cared where Aya was. "And Youji's asleep. He went out last night."

"Oh." Ken said as he tried to steal back the covers from Omi.

"I guess that just leaves you and me." Omi giggled as he scooted further away with his covers.

"Omi, stop," Ken whined. It was too early in the morning for him to try and figure out what the blonde boy was thinking. His actions just didn't seem right after what had happened in the shower between Aya, Omi, and him. He bit his lip while he thought about how he had truly betrayed Omi. "Listen, Omi, I'm sorry for not being open with you, and I'm sorry about Aya. I shouldn't have let him do that to us."

Omi's deviant smirk faded away into a more serious expression. He let go of the covers and slid up to Ken and gave him a hug. "It's ok, Ken. I have to admit I was angry with you at first, but then I realized it doesn't matter. Because no matter what, Ken, I will always be your friend and I will always love you." Omi said as he hugged him tighter.

"I love you too." Ken pulled him closer until their whole bodies were touching.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Omi asked as he trailed his hand up and down Ken's chest.

"I don't know. Why don't we do what you want to do, since last time we did what I wanted."

"Lets go to the arcade and out to eat." Omi moaned as he kissed his way down Ken's chest.

"Sounds good, but I need to get ready first." Ken hissed as Omi made his way towards his stomach.

"I don't know what I'm doing, but I hope you enjoy it." Omi blushed as he continued to kiss further down to Ken's need.

"What?" Ken gasped in pleasure as he looked down at the blonde haired boy.

000

"Yeah! I kicked your ass!" Omi shouted as he jumped in victory.

"Big deal, so you beat me once compared to the ten times I've beat you at Tekken." Ken said as he ruffled Omi's blonde hair.

"That's not nice, and stop treating me like a little kid."

"Don't worry, I'll never look at you like a little kid after this morning." Ken said seductively as he looked at Omi's flaming red face.

"Ken, lets not talk about that." Omi said as he bounced off to the next game.

"So, how are things going in therapy?" Omi asked as soon as they were settled into a racing game.

"Not good. I really don't know if I can stand much more. It's not easy to talk about things with a stranger."

"You've only been going a few days. Things could get better." Omi looked towards him with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to quit. I will do anything to be a part of Weiss again. Even if it rips me apart on the inside I will keep trying. In my opinion there is nothing worse then being left in the dark on missions," Ken huffed.

"I'm sorry. You know I would tell you if I could, but I can't."

"I know and I won't ask you to."

"Good." Omi smiled up at Ken.

"We should probably be getting home soon." Ken said as he grabbed Omi by the hand.

000

"Hello, Ken, it's nice to see you." Dr. Tendo said as he took a seat on the expensive leather couch.

"Hi." Ken snapped as he looked at the elderly women who say across from him. She was wearing a simple black pant suit, and her graying hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She tapped her pen on her pad of paper impatiently.

"Did you have a good weekend, Ken?" She asked as she gave him another fake smile.

"Who cares? Why don't we cut the crap and start talking about why I'm such an angry person?"

"If that is what you wish. Today our session is going to be a little different. Manx thought it would be a good idea if I got to talk to you and your teammates.

"They don't have anything to do with this," Ken snapped. He didn't want her to talk to his teammates.

"Ken, this is for the best." Dr. Tendo reasoned as she reached for her phone and pushed a button. "You can send them in now."

"No, please don't do this to me," Ken pleaded.

"Just relax," Dr. Tendo said soothingly. Ken watched in horror as Aya, Youji, and Omi stalked into the room. Aya took a seat next to him and the rest followed all squeezing onto the couch.

"Just so you know, Ken, we don't want to be here. Manx made us come," Youji said bitterly.

"Shut up, Youji, of course we want to be here." Omi said angrily as he stomped on Youji's foot.

"Oww, you little brat." Youji retaliated by stomping on one of Omi's feet.

"I'm so glad you were all able to come here today. I'm sure you're here to help your friend work through his problems." She gave them all a forced smile.

"Whatever," Aya mumbled from beside Ken.

"Why don't we start off by talking about what you like about Ken." Dr. Tendo said as she positioned her pen on the paper.

"I love Ken! He's great, talented, smart, beautiful, charming, and he's my best friend." Omi chirped as he smiled across the couch at Ken. He could feel his face heat up at Omi's declaration of love. He silently groaned as he watched Dr. Tendo busily scribble down every word that flowed from Omi's lips.

"And what about you, Youji? What do you like about Ken?"

"This is so gay." Youji mumbled as he twitched uncomfortably on the couch.

"Please answer my question." She said more sternly giving Youji a cold look.

"I think Ken is… Whatever Omi said," Youji huffed.

"So, you love him, and think he's great, talented, smart, beautiful, charming, and he's your best friend." She repeated what Omi had said.

"I wouldn't go that far," Youji muttered.

"Ok, Aya, what do you like about Ken?" Aya gave her a cold look as she rubbed her arms and shivered.

"Well, let's move on to the next topic. What don't you like about Ken?"

"He's stupid and he's a slut!" Aya's icy voice rang out from beside him. Ken scooted as far away from Aya as he could without falling off the couch. He hated him and wished they were talking about Aya, because Ken would let him have it.

"Why do you feel that way Aya?" Aya gave her another cold look, but Ken was surprised when she didn't back down.

"Ken, how do you feel about your sex life with Aya?" All four boys on the couch choked. How did she know about him and Aya? _Oh, right Manx_, Ken thought. She must have told her about them.

"Um Uh, I think…" Ken trailed off he wasn't about to talk about this with his teammates in the room.

"It's ok, just pretend they're not here." She said as she put her pen to the pad again.

"I like the feeling of being lost. You know, not having to think about anything but pleasure." Ken said looking down.

"So, you enjoy it?"

"Yes." Ken kicked his heels against the couch uncomfortably.

"How do you feel afterwards?"

"Uncomfortable, dirty, cheap, used." The words just flowed out he couldn't stop them, but he felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders.

"How do you feel about Aya afterwards?"

"I think he's a selfish bastard that always needs to be in control!"

"I am not!" Aya shouted angrily.

"Yes you are!" Ken snapped back.

"Well, then you're a whore!" Ken grew silent trying to fight back the tears as they rolled down his checks.

"Ken, why don't you say anything back when Aya says those types of things." Dr. Tendo said looking at him with concern.

"Because, it's true, that's why. Why don't you ask him how he feels about his sexual relationships with Omi and Youji?" Aya hissed as he glared her down.

"What?" Omi and Youji gasped in surprise.

"I thought you were straight?" They both said in unison as they stared at each other in shock.

"I am straight," Youji said defensively.

"Getting off on having a guy give you a lap dance is real straight, Youji," Aya snarled at him.

"Lap dance," Omi questioned.

"Really!" Dr. Tendo said as she arched an eyebrow at Ken.

"I wouldn't really call them sexual relationships." Ken said as he finally made eye contact with her.

"Oh, so I guess a blowjob is nothing!" Omi yelled angrily. "Eep, scratch that. I was just joking." Omi laughed nervously as he quickly covered his reddening face with his hands.

"See what I mean." Aya said as he looked at Dr. Tendo.

"You what? Ken you let him!" Youji yelled with anger. "He's just a kid. There was no need to bring Omi into your warped world."

"I'm 18!" Omi yelled back at Youji. "Besides, it was my idea to suck him off." Youji gasped at Omi's choice of words. "Yeah, that's right and I liked it." Omi's voice raised as Ken scrunched further down into the couch. Omi stood up and glared at Youji. "I'm not a kid!" Was all Omi said before he stormed out of the office. Ken looked to the stunned psychologist pleadingly. He wanted her to say something, and to make things better.

"Wow, look at the time. Your session is up, I'll see you next time at four." She stuttered as she looked at her watch. Ken looked at the clock on the wall knowing he still had ten minutes. It didn't look like she was going to help him out of this nasty situation she had created. He huffed as he followed Aya and Youji out of the office. It looked like he was going to have another week where they all ignored each other.

000

"We need to talk." Omi said as soon as they all entered the house.

"I'm going out," Youji mumbled. Aya silently began to move towards the stairs ignoring Omi.

"Oh, no you're not, and Aya get your ass back down here now!" Omi put his arms on his hips taking a threatening stance.

"I'm not going another week in silence. So lets discus this now." Omi said as he sat down on a couch. Ken was surprised when Youji and Aya grabbed chairs in the living area. Omi patted the seat next to him on the couch. "Ken, sit," Omi ordered. Ken reluctantly took a seat next to Omi.

"This is ridiculous." Youji said as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Put that away, Youji," Omi scolded.

"Fine, lets just get this over with and quick. I just want to go get trashed."

"Ok, Ken, you really hurt me today when you acted like we had nothing between us and you never told me about Youji. Aya, I'm mad about how you talked about Ken like he was a slut, but yet you still continue to use him, and, Youji, I hate how you still act like I'm a kid." Omi finally finished and looked around.

"Is that all?" Aya said impatiently looking at Omi.

"No, it's not Aya! I don't get you. You act like Ken is just some fling, but yet you act all weird when you catch him acting intimate with someone else.

"Omi, stop," Ken pleaded. He didn't want to be having this conversation.

"No I won't, Ken. I'm tired of watching him beat you down because he's a jealous bastard."

"I'm not jealous." Aya said defensively as he glared at Omi.

"Yes, you are, you possessive bastard! What else do you call _say my name when you come while Omi and I get you off_." Omi blurted out mimicking what Aya had said.

"And just when I thought nothing else could shock me." Youji muttered while he lit his cigarette.

"Omi, that's enough!" Ken said more forcefully from beside him. "Stop, please, I don't want to talk about this now."

"Then when do you want to talk about it, Ken?" Don't you see that this is part of your problem. You don't talk about things, so they just build up inside you. Then you go crazy on the missions. When someone or something is upsetting you then you need to deal with it." Omi said as he ran a hand through Ken's hair stroking it soothingly. Youji puffed on his cigarette not saying a word. Ay stood up and moved to leave the room.

"Oh, no you don't, Aya. If I stay here then so do you." Youji snarled at him taking another long drag from his cancer stick. They stared at each other intensely for a few minutes before Aya finally backed down and went to sit next to Ken and Omi on the couch. Aya pushed Omi's hand away from Ken's hair and began stroking his hair. Both boys glared at each other over Ken's head.

"Ok, Ken, talk, so we can get back to our lives." Aya tried to say in a gentle voice.

"Aya, your comforting skills are amazing." Youji said sarcastically as he pulled out another cigarette.

"Youji, stop smoking." Omi said angrily as he finally noticed that Youji was smoking in the house. Youji continued not to listen to him as he took another drag. Ken fidgeted as Aya continued running his hand through his hair. Aya's long slender fingers got tangled in his hair.

"Oww!" Ken said as Aya pulled on his hair trying to remove his fingers.

"So, do you want to talk now?" Omi asked as he ran a hand up Ken's thigh. Aya growled at Omi as he began rubbing Ken's thigh. Aya placed his own hand on Ken's other thigh and began to rub it.

"Um." Was all Ken could say. He felt trapped. All he wanted was to be alone, and not between Aya and Omi as they fought for his attention.

"That's it." Youji said as he got up and walked to the couch. "I'm stealing Ken for a little while. We'll be back later." Youji grabbed Ken out from the middle of Aya and Omi who were molesting him.

"What are you doing? We're not done yet." Omi said getting up from the couch.

"Stay. Don't worry we'll be back soon. Then you can have your little heart to heart." Youji said as he dragged Ken out the door.

****

TBC

Please review. Thanks.


	13. Sloshed

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews.

Switching Sweaters:

Sloshed

"Two shots," Youji said to the bartender.

"Thanks Youji I needed out of there." Ken huffed as he looked around at the quiet bar.

"Yeah, me too. I wasn't about to sit by and watch as Aya and Omi jumped you on the living room couch."

"I've made a real mess out of things, haven't I?" Ken asked as he knocked back one of the shots the bartender gave him.

"No, someone else made a mess out of our lives, and now we're supposed to go on living." Youji looked at Ken with concern.

"Wow, Youji I think that might be the deepest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Yeah, I surprise myself sometimes." Youji said as he motioned for to the bartender to bring them another round. He paused in concentration and stared at the wall. "Ken, I want you to make me a promise."

"What kind of promise?" Ken asked.

"I want you to promise me you won't let Aya walk all over you anymore. I've never known you to be weak, but recently you've been a pushover." Ken looked down, Youji was right he had been weak lately.

"I'll try, but I can't promise."

"You know, I was happy when you finally let him have it and slapped him a couple times. He more than deserved it."

"I guess so, but I hated showing him how much he got to me."

"Maybe that's your problem. You don't let us know how you feel."

"Yeah, maybe," Ken shrugged.

"Well, lets have fun tonight, Ken. Tonight we are just two normal guy's out for a good time." Youji said as he tipped back another shot.

000

"Wow, the hall is spinning." Ken slurred as Youji helped him to the door.

"Where the hell are my keys?" Youji spat in frustration as he fumbled in his pockets.

"Here, let me help you." Ken grinned as he stuck his hands in Youji's tight jeans to find the keys. Ken hadn't meant to drink so much, but Youji was knocking them back, so Ken felt he had to keep up.

"Mmm, Ken, stop that. They're not in that pocket," Youji purred into his ear as Ken accidentally came to close too Youji's groin. Ken desperately tried to pull his hand out, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly the door flew open to reveal Omi glaring at them with bloodshot eyes.

"Where the hell have you been? I thought you were just going to borrow him for a little while. And, Ken, get your hand out of his pants." Omi hissed at them as Ken finally managed to remove his hand.

"Keys," Ken stuttered. Ken's explanation only seemed to piss Omi off more.

"Relax, Omi, it's only 2a.m. The night is still young." Youji said with a crooked smile.

"I hope you didn't drive home." Omi said looking at them disapprovingly.

"Of course not. We took a cab." Youji said defensively as he staggered in carrying Ken behind him. "You should have come, Omi. We had so much fun, and maybe we could have gotten you a girl."

Ken laughed as he stared at Omi with fuzzy vision.

"Shut up, you're drunk, Ken." Omi glared at him as Youji finally made it inside.

"I'm not drunk." Ken tried to defend himself.

"Yes you are. I can smell the stench of alcohol all the way over here!" Aya said from the couch.

"Aya! You waited up for me. How sweet." Ken couldn't believe Aya was still up.

"I didn't stay up for you. I just couldn't sleep," Aya growled.

"I think Aya's lying." Youji smirked as he threw Ken onto the couch next to him.

"Take me, I'm yours." Ken said seductively as he stretched out on Aya's lap. He took one of Aya's long slender fingers and sucked on it.

"That's it! Omi, you can deal with him. Just make sure Youji and Ken don't go out." Aya huffed as he tried to move Ken off his lap. Ken didn't budge, but instead started nuzzling his face against Aya's thigh.

"You're not getting away from me that easily." Ken laughed as he ran his hands up Aya's chest. "Ever wonder what it would be like to be on bottom, Aya? I could show you ."

"Get him off me," Aya demanded.

"Nope, you heard him, you're not getting off that easy." Youji smirked as he laid down on the floor. Ken's head hurt he and he just wanted to fall asleep. But another part of him wanted to show Aya a good time. His vision blurred as his lids got heavier.

000

"Wake up!" A cold voice growled as light filtered into the room.

"Ugh." Ken groaned as he tried to shield the blinding light.

"You have to open the shop." Ken's head was pounding as he tried to sit up. He looked up to see the source of his discomfort. He saw Aya standing by the blinds possibly looking more evil that he had ever seen the man look before.

"You have ten minutes."

"Man, I feel like crap." Ken groaned as he turned in his bed trying to hide under his covers. They were instantly pulled away from him as Aya ripped them off the bed.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before you go running off with Youji to get trashed." Aya yelled loudly at him. Ken covered his sensitive ears as he tried to think straight.

"Aya, stop it! It's not like Ken purposely vomited on you last night. And Ken doesn't have to worry about the shop, because I already left a note on the door saying we wouldn't be open today." Omi huffed from the doorway. "Here, Ken, I brought you some Tylenol, and water." Omi came over to the bed and helped him with the water and pills.

"Stop pampering him, Omi. He might start thinking this kind of behavior is appropriate. One Youji in this house is enough."

"Just leave, Aya. You're giving Ken a headache." Omi said as he smoothed back Ken's sticky bangs.

"I vomited on Aya? I don't remember that." Ken confessed as he tried to remember the previous night.

"Yes, you did you bastard!" Aya growled at him as he came onto the bed where Omi was petting his hair.

"Aya, don't do anything mean. Ken probably doesn't remember much from last night." Omi pleaded as he held Ken in a protective embrace.

"Fine, I won't hurt him. But I think he needs a bath." Aya grimaced as he sniffed at him.

"Ok, I think I can take care of that." Omi chirped as he helped Ken out of the bed. Ken felt weak as Omi walked him to the bathroom. Aya came up on his other side to help steady him. Once in the bathroom, Aya helped him brush his teeth as Omi ran the bathwater.

"The waters ready." Omi said as he helped Aya strip him and place him in to the warm bathwater.

"Mmm." Ken moaned as the warm water encircled his aching body. This was just what he needed to take away the pain. Omi grabbed the soap and began washing his body, as Aya shampooed his hair a little to roughly.

"Don't be so rough with him!" Omi scolded as Aya ducked Ken's head under the water to rinse out the suds.

"Whatever." Aya pulled his head out of the water as Ken chocked up some water.

"Bastard!" Ken yelled as he spit some water into Aya's face.

"You'll pay for that Ken." Aya said as he dunked his head back under the water. Aya pulled him up again and gave him a long kiss before Ken could take a breath. He began trailing his hands all over him as he finally let him breath. His hands continued until they were on his arousal.

"Aya!" Ken gasped.

"Stop molesting him." Omi glared at Aya.

"I'm not molesting him. I'm washing him."

"Oh, so this is what you call washing." Omi spat as he groped Ken in a similar fashion.

"Omi, stop molesting Ken." Youji groaned as he stalked into the bathroom.

"I wasn't, Aya was!" Omi stuttered.

"Yeah, that's what it looked like."

"What are you doing here?" Omi snapped.

"Can't a man go to the bathroom." Youji muttered as he unzipped his pants. "You would think Kritiker could find a place with two bathrooms." Youji grumbled as he relived himself.

"Yeah, it's a pain in the ass having to share. Couldn't you have waited until we were done." Aya said coldly as he looked at Youji in disgust.

"Man, Aya, you would think you've never been in a public restroom before, but then again you don't get out much." Youji said as he zipped up his pants and went to wash his hands.

"I don't mind sharing a bathroom." Omi piped as he continued cleaning Ken.

"Yeah, that's obvious. You also don't mind sharing a shower as long as it's with Ken." Aya hissed at the blond boy. Omi blushed as he turned away from Aya's cold stare.

"Well, at least I know what it means to share," Omi mumbled.

"Boy's, please, it's too early in the morning for you to be fighting over Ken." Youji looked down at Ken with pity.

"Don't worry, Youji, I think I can handle myself for now." Ken said as he pulled the drain and stood up and grabbed a towel. "Thanks for taking care of me, Omi… and Aya." Ken said as he dried himself off.

"Ken, we need to talk." Aya said as he leaned back and leered at him.

"Ok, but I need to get dressed first then we can talk downstairs."

"I mean we need to talk alone."

"Like hell I'll let you go anywhere alone with him," Omi spat angrily at Aya.

"Don't worry Omi. If Aya tries anything I'll knock his lights out." Ken smirked as he walked out of the bathroom. "I'll see you in a little bit Aya. We can go out to a restaurant, so you can talk to me alone." Ken said as he looked at Aya with mild amusement. Ken was desperate to know what Aya wanted to talk to him about in private. He hoped it was about him rejoining the team, so he could hear about the mission they had all been working on.

TBC

Please review. Thanks.


	14. Spice

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy.

Switching Sweaters:

Spice

Ken gnawed impatiently on his hamburger. Aya hadn't spoken since they had left the house, except for when he had ordered his food. Ken sighed as he tapped his fingers against his half empty glass, hoping to get Aya's attention. Aya still avoided talking or even looking at him.

"Why don't you talk? You said you needed to talk to me alone. Well, we're alone, so why don't you just tell me what I'm doing wrong now. Because I'm sure you have something mean and nasty to say that you didn't want Omi or Youji to hear. So, go ahead and just say it. I'm man enough to take it."

"Do you love Omi?" Aya asked as he twisted his napkin in his hands. Ken was stunned; he couldn't tell what the hell Aya was thinking.

"Of course I do."

"Do you love me?" Aya asked as he gave Ken the same emotionless expression he always had. Ken choked on his hamburger and quickly took a long drink from his water.

"Why do you want to know?

"Just answer my question, Ken!" Aya's cold voice raised.

"I guess I do."

"You guess? Whatever. Do you love me like you love Omi?"

"No I love Youji, Omi, and you all differently. Even though I may hate you all sometimes I still love you because in some twisted way you guys are my family.

"I've never thought of any of you as my family. The only family I have left is my sister."

"Is that really how you feel? Ken asked sadly looking into Aya's cold violet eyes. "You really only think of us as co-workers?"

"Did you really mean what you said last night about showing me a good time?" Aya asked changing the subject.

"What did I say?" Ken asked in confusion not remembering much of what happened the night before when he went out with Youji.

"You said you wanted to show me a good time. You wanted to be on top." Aya said seductively as he gave Ken a wicked grin. He nearly died when he felt a leg moving up his.

"Oh, did I really say all that?" Ken stuttered as he tried to push Aya's leg away without anyone noticing.

"Do you want me. Underneath you panting and moaning your name, like you do when you're beneath me?"

"I was drunk when I said that, so don't be mad Aya. I know that will never happen you're too much of a selfish bastard to ever let anyone be in control." Ken spat bitterly as he glared at the beautiful red head.

"Omi would let you be on top." Aya said coldly.

"I don't know about that. Can we not talk about Omi right now."

"Guilt getting to you Ken? You know Omi isn't really gay, he's just confused. He doesn't want to love another girl, because he thinks no one can replace Ouka.

"Shut up!" Ken hissed trying to keep his voice low, so the people around them wouldn't hear.

"You and I are different, because we are both gay. We're not just seeking human contact like Omi, or mindless sex like Youji."

Ken didn't know what to say, for once Aya was right. He wasn't just seeking someone who was like him. A person he didn't have to lie to, or feel guilty with. He was actually gay, unlike Omi. "Do you think we are both gay?"

"Yes, I'm highly attracted to you, and you're the first person I've ever been with. I always questioned it in high school, but I repressed it. The only person in my family who knew of my problem was my sister, Aya. Then I met you and I was kind of attracted to you, but I thought you were a block head, until club glitter. When I saw you wearing those angel wings I knew I couldn't resist my urges anymore."

"How were you sure I was gay. I mean you weren't just going on a hunch when you tied me down to Youji's bed."

"Come on, Ken, a person doesn't even need gay-dar to tell you're gay."

"I'm not flamboyant." Ken said defensively as he felt his anger rising.

"Whatever, Ken. It's so obvious. Not even the biggest soccer fans watch all the games. We all know that you're just checking out all the hot soccer players."

"I watch soccer because I like it, not because of all the hot athletic bodies."

"Whatever." Aya said flatly. "Have you ever been on a date?"

"Yes, but never with a guy. Omi and I hang out but I wouldn't call our time together dates." He mumbled uncomfortably and he took another gulp of water. He wasn't used to having long conversations with Aya, and he didn't like where this one was going.

"So, I guess you could say this is both of our first date with a guy." Aya whispered as he grabbed Ken's hand and held it across the table.

"Date!" Ken spat out his water. "Date!!" He repeated in disbelief trying to make sense out of what Aya had just said.

"Yes, that's why I wanted you alone. A date is when two people go out alone, right." Aya stated as he looked in puzzlement at Ken as though he were the one who was stupid for not knowing.

"You said you wanted to talk to me not go out on a date!" Ken gasped.

"Yeah, but you said we should go out to eat, so I assumed you knew my intentions. Don't worry Ken I won't make you pay me back for the meal with sex." Aya smirked evilly at him from across the table.

"Stop treating me like I'm a damn girl! I'll pay for the meal." He growled as he stood up from the table.

"Sit down, Ken, don't be so dramatic." Aya said as the waiter came and began to hand the bill to Aya.

"Give the bill to me. I always pay for my dates." Ken said looking at the stunned waiter who stared back and forth between Aya and him.

"Um, ok." The waiter threw the bill at Ken and quickly exited the uncomfortable situation.

"Ken!" Aya said in a quivering voice.

"Hey, you asked for it." He snarled down at the red head. I want everyone to know you are mine, Aya." Ken shouted out loud enough for everyone in the restaurant to hear.

"Don't worry, buddy, no one wants him." A guy yelled out who was sitting with a group of people who were laughing a few tables away, as mothers covered their children's ears in disgust.

"You jackass." Aya hissed as he got up from the table and left the restaurant. Ken quickly paid for the meal and ran out to catch up with Aya. He was doubtful he would find Aya, and had a feeling he would be walking home. He hadn't meant to go that far, but he wanted to show Aya how it felt when someone was being all possessive.

He walked into the dark garage not expecting to find Aya. He had forgotten where they had parked, but it didn't matter anyway the car was probably long gone by now. "Up against the car and spread em." Ken jumped and immediately turned to take down whatever low life was trying to rob him. To his surprise it was Aya who slammed up against the car Ken had been looking for. Aya pressed into him and pulled him into a heated kiss. Ken pulled away trying to breathe. "You're so cute when you're trying to be all dominant." Aya panted into his ear. Ken quickly turned flipping their positions and slamming Aya onto the hood of his own car. He lifted Aya's shirt up and began attacking his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aya panted as he tried to squirm away from him.

"It's called foreplay; you should try it sometime." Aya glared coldly at his comment and slapped him away.

"Have some control, Ken, we're in a public place."

"Like you should talk."

"Let's go home, so we can change our clothes, because I want to take you somewhere special."

"You expect me to go out with you again after the way you've treated me?"

"Yes, because your curiosity will win over you pride. If you go with me I'll tell you a little about the mission." Aya said giving Ken a twisted smile. Damn it, it seemed Aya knew his weakness. Ken knew he was defeated. For weeks he had been wondering what was going on with the mission and he really wanted to know.

"Ok." Ken said reluctantly knowing he would regret it latter.

000

Ken smiled as he picked up the note Omi and Youji had left them on the table.

Hey, Ken and Aya. Youji and I were hungry, so we decided to go out to eat too. I hope you two are getting along and having a good time. If I hear that you are being mean to Ken, Aya, I will make sure you pay. See you both later.

Love, Omi

P.S. Ken, don't worry I'll keep Omi away from the barsJ

Yours truly, Youji

"Hey, Aya, Omi and Youji went out to eat." Ken said as he quickly left a note for Omi letting them know they were going out again.

"Ken, come up here." Aya demanded as he walked up the stairs. Ken followed him until they reached his room. Once inside his room Aya began digging through Ken's dresser drawers. He flinched when Aya found his orange sweater. Aya held it up examining his once unspoiled sweater.

"Wow, you did a really good job at removing the stains."

"Youji, did actually," Ken admitted.

"Well, you're the one who's been taking care of it."

"Do you want it back?"

"No, it never looked good on me anyway. Besides now that you destroyed your sweater you'll need a new sweater on missions."

"I couldn't wear you sister's sweater on missions." Ken said quietly as he paced his room.

"My sister would be proud to have her sweater worn by a man who was out protecting innocent people, so they won't have to suffer as she has."

"Err," Ken said uncomfortably.

"Here it is!" Aya exclaimed as he tossed Ken the club clothes Youji had selected for them during their last mission. "Put it on." Ken quickly changed and adjusted his clothing and hair in the mirror.

"Now for me." Aya said as he looked at his own plain clothing. "Come," Aya ordered.

"I'm not a dog!" Ken scowled at Aya.

"Or a damn girl." Aya said simply as he walked and motioned him to follow. They went to Aya's room. Ken felt uncomfortable in the plain room he had only been in it a few times to talk to Aya about information collected for missions. It was a simple room with a dresser that had a picture of Aya and his family, a bookshelf, a single bed, and a nightstand. Ken went to sit on the bed as Aya looked for his club clothes. He looked at the nightstand and noticed a few books on top of it, and grabbed one. He nearly dropped it when he read the title, _The Joys of Sex between two men._ Ken looked up relieved to see Aya was too busy getting ready to notice him. He flipped to a page that was marked the chapter title was,_ How to make sex pleasurable for him._ So that was how Aya knew what he was doing on the first night. He had it planned, and was probably up late at night studying on how to have sex with him. Ken blushed at the thought of Aya studying and planning their sex. He flushed red as he flipped through the book with pencil drawings as examples of what to do.

"Gross!" Ken gasped as he looked at the chapter, _How to spice things up_. He threw the book down in repulsion trying to block the images out of his head.

"See something you want to try Ken?" Aya asked as he picked up the book and startled Ken on the bed.

"No, way in hell am I letting you do that to me!" He spat up at Aya who was now dressed in his sexy club clothes.

"And what are you not going to let me do?"

"Beads!" Ken stuttered.

"Hmm, we'll see about that." Aya smirked as he kissed him. "We should get going before I change my mind and decide to act out some of the things in the book." Aya moaned as he rubbed himself against Ken's body.

"Aya, I thought you had somewhere special to take me."

"Fine, have it your way." Aya reluctantly removed himself from him. They both got up leaving the room and book behind as they made their way out of the house.

TBC


	15. Study

****

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

****

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

****

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews.

****

Switching Sweaters:

Study

Ken already knew where they were going when Aya had selected their clothing. His suspicions were confirmed when Aya pulled into the parking lot of Club Glitter. They silently walked into the club. Ken smiled as he looked around at the familiar flashing lights. Nothing had changed: there were still hot young men dancing on platforms and crappy techno music blaring in the background.

"Dance?" Aya asked extending his hand. Ken shrugged his shoulders as he let Aya lead him towards the middle of the dance floor. They grinded and swayed to the music as others crowded in around them.

"So, when are you going to tell me about the mission." Ken asked impatiently.

"Don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"Because it's not that exciting it's just another sloppy drug dealing case that will end up with us in some abandoned building knocking off a few bad men. It's just a bunch of prep work with little to no action," Aya explained.

"What? You mean this whole time I've been dieing of curiosity for nothing."

"Sorry, Ken, but you can't let Manx know that I told you. We are all under strict orders not to let information leak." Aya said as he pulled Ken closer to him.

"Oh, well, at least I'm not missing out on something big." Ken said trying to look at the bright side, as he rested his head on Aya's shoulder.

"Aww, how cute are you two?" A seductive voice purred as a hand ran over his back. Ken recognized the voice as Night's. He glanced up at the silver haired man who was looking handsome as ever.

"Hi, Night. How are you doing?" Ken asked but still remained close to Aya.

"I'm fine, but I'd be better if you two sexy studs hadn't quit on me."

"Sorry, but we really didn't need the job anymore." Ken explained not wanting Night to think they left on bad terms.

"Oh, well, I'm just glad to see you again. So, when did you two start dating?" Night asked and Ken could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"We're not really dating." He said as he looked at Aya nervously. He could tell Aya wanted to say something, but Ken was proud when he bit his lip and kept quiet.

"That's not what it looks like to me, but whatever you say. I have to get back to work. I really hope to see you both again sometime." Night said as he leaned into Ken and gave him a searing kiss. Ken kissed him back knowing it would be the last time he would ever get a chance to kiss the beautiful man. When he pulled away he saw an angry Aya with his mouth gaped open. Night took advantage of Aya's stunned situation and grabbed the red head and pulled him into a steamy kiss similar o the one Night and he had just shared. Aya struggled at first, but eventually gave in and kissed Night back with the same amount of passion. Night broke the kiss and looked at both of them seductively.

"See you both latter." He smirked as he walked off into the crowd. Ken smiled nervously at Aya not sure how he would react. He was waiting for Aya to yell and throw a fit, but instead Aya just grabbed him and continued dancing.

"This club is where I decided I wanted to be with you. When I saw you up on that platform dancing I knew I couldn't resist you anymore." Aya murmured into his ear.

"How romantic." Ken laughed as he lifted Aya's head up with his hands and kissed him quickly.

"Fine, I guess I won't even try anymore," Aya muttered.

"Oh, come on, Aya, it gives me a good laugh when you try being romantic." Ken smirked as he dipped Aya back in his arms. Aya immediately fought to stand up again. "So, what now? Are we going to go back to your single bed, so you can make mad passionate love to me while you whisper sweet nothings in my ear?"

"Now I'm definitely out of the mood after that comment." Aya hissed as he pushed him away.

"And I was so looking forward to it," Ken teased.

"Let's just go." Aya said coldly as he rolled his eyes at Ken.

000

"Hi, Ken and Aya." Omi said from the table where a bunch of school books were spread out.

"Hi, Omi," Ken said brightly.

"I'll be upstairs." Aya said as he headed up the stairs.

"So, what did he want? He wasn't mean to you was he?" Omi asked looking up at him in concern.

"No, he wasn't. He just wanted to go on a date, but he didn't know how to ask."

Omi stared at Ken and laughed. "Good joke, Ken; you're so funny."

"Omi, as weird as it sounds I'm not joking he really did want to go on a date. After we ate he took me to Club Glitter."

"No!" Omi gasped in disbelief. "You mean Aya really wanted to go on a date with you?"

"Yes, um, so did you and Youji have fun going out to eat?" Ken asked wanting to change the subject.

"Nowhere near the fun you and Aya probably had."

"Where is Youji?"

"Where do you think? He went out to the bars as soon as we got home." Omi said as he looked back to his books. "Are you going to his room because I think Aya's waiting for you."

"Want to come with me. We could all have fun." Ken smiled as he noticed the boy twitch uncomfortably in his chair and turn beat red.

"Um, I have to study," Omi stuttered.

"Your loss." Ked said as he ruffled Omi's blond shaggy hair. "If you change you mind you know where to find us."

"Thanks, but I really need to study, or I'll flunk my next test." Ken nodded his head and gave Omi a quick kiss before heading up to Aya's room. Ken knocked on the door not really sure if he wanted to hang out with Aya anymore.

"Come in it's unlocked." Aya's muffled voice rang out from the other side. Ken walked in unsure of what Aya wanted to do now. Aya was sitting on his bed reading the sex book Ken had glanced through earlier. "Is Omi, ok?" Aya asked looking up from the book.

"Yes, but he's busy studying. I told him he could join us anytime he felt like it."

"Really?" Aya asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, but he's busy," Ken explained.

"Come and sit down." Aya said as he stretched out on the bed and scooted over so there was a small space for Ken to lay down.

"Um, Ok." Ken stammered feeling his body reacting to Aya's sexy pose. He slid onto the small bed, but it was too small to fit them both, so Ken rolled on top of Aya taking charge and kissing him.

"Mmm," Aya moaned into his mouth as Ken entwined their tongues together. He eventually moved his kiss from Aya's mouth to his elegant neck kissing until he found a sensitive spot. "Ken!" Aya gasped trying to push his head away.

"Take off your shirt." Ken panted as he rubbed himself against Aya's leg to relieve some of the pressure. Aya silently removed his shirt as Ken began kissing all over Aya's muscular chest making sure every inch got attention. He continued down unzipping Aya's pants and pulling them off with his underwear and continued down.

"Stop, Ken, not like that." Aya panted. "I want you."

"Fine, but you better not be rough, or I'll stop it."

"I meant you could, you know…" Aya trailed off looking a little nervous. Ken's eyes widened in surprise. Aya wasn't the type to give up control so easily.

"Hurry up and move, Ken, because I'm about to change my mind." Aya growled at him. Ken smiled down at Aya's pissy expression. Aya wasn't one to be all sappy and romantic, and Ken supposed Aya's perpetual moodiness is what made him so unique.

"I don't really know what I'm doing." Ken admitted as he began hurriedly removing his clothing.

"Neither did I but I figured it out. I'll walk you through it. That is if you're smart enough to take instructions." Aya sneered at him.

"I'm not stupid, I can follow instructions," Ken defended himself.

"Yeah, you're such an obedient little dog." Aya said rolling his eyes.

"Where's the damn lubricant?" Ken huffed starting to get angry with Aya's uppity attitude.

"In the top drawer of the night stand."

"Did someone make plans for tonight." Ken teased as he held up a new bottle of lubricant.

"Shut up," Aya hissed.

"Who did you plan on using it on? Let me make a guess, me."

"No, maybe I had other plans for it," Aya said coldly.

"I don't even want to know what you do by yourself, Aya." Aya just hissed at him as he carefully took that lubricant and prepared him. Aya immediately tensed as Ken climbed on top of him and began to enter him.

"Just relax Aya, and it will feel better."

"Just shut up Ken, Your voice only adds to the pain."

"If you don't stop being mean Aya, I'll stop now." Ken moaned as he began moving against Aya.

"Don't you dare stop." Aya gasped as he began feeling pleasure. "I don't care what you do with Omi, Youji, or whoever else, but save this for me."

"Ok," Ken promised not really listening to the words coming out of Aya's mouth as they both found release.

TBC


	16. Shower

****

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

****

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

****

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. Unfortunately this is my last chapter, but I really enjoyed writing this story. I will be writing more Weiss Kreuz fan fiction in the future. My next fiction I am posting soon will be very different from this one and will be a Crawford/Aya pairing. I'm personally not really crazy about this pairing, but I think it will be fun to explore. Feel free to let me know what you think of "Switching Sweaters."

****

Switching Sweaters:

Shower

"Brr." Ken shivered. He ached all over from laying on the hard floor with no blanket. He must have fallen off the small bed in the middle of the night.

"Oww," Aya groaned from the bed.

"You ok, Aya?" Ken asked from the floor as he sat up and peered at the bed where Aya was tangled up in the blankets.

"No, I'm not and it's all your fault."

"Well at least I didn't tie you to the bed and let someone like Youji find you."

"Won't you let that go?"

"No, I won't, until you apologize for the way you treated me-- like I was some kind of a whore."

"Sorry." Aya said flatly as he rolled over to face him. "Next time we'll go to your room my bed's too small."

"Next time?" Ken raised his eyebrows at Aya.

"Yes, unless you plan on remaining sexually inactive."

"No, maybe I'll just find someone else to sleep with."

"But you promised that you'd only have sex with me."

"I never promised you anything!"

"Last night I said I didn't care what you did just as long as you saved this for me," Aya explained.

"That's not fair, Aya! I wasn't even thinking when I said ok."

"Too late to take it back now. I won't be with anyone else and you won't be with anyone else. So we don't have to worry about diseases and stuff." Ken just stared up at Aya with disgust. It appeared that Aya wanted a relationship and there was not way out of it for him now.

"Fine," Ken huffed. "I have to go to my psychologist in an hour." He said looking to the clock.

"I can't wait until we have you back on the team."

"I wouldn't be off the team if it wasn't for you!"

"No need to be short with me Ken. If anyone should have the right to whine it should be me. After all I was the one who got defiled last night."

"Whatever, Aya, I was nice compared to the way you treated me the first time."

"Always bringing up the past." Aya sneered as he hopped down on top of him. "You're so annoying." Aya panted as he kissed him mingling his fingers in his hair.

"Aya, I need to get ready." Ken pushed him away, and got up. He noticed Aya's disappointment and sadness at the loss of contact. He sighed not really wanting to deal with Aya's moody state before having to go see Dr. Tendo. "Come on let's go take a shower together."

"Isn't that something you normally save for Omi." Aya mumbled as he got up and walked to the bathroom.

"What was that?" Ken bit his lip in anger. He heard what Aya had said the first time.

"Nothing."

000

"Hello, come on in, Ken." Dr. Tendo gave him a fake smile.

"Hi," Ken murmured as he sat on the couch.

"How are things going?"

"How do you think with the way you left things last session? You did nothing to sort out the problems you made."

"Sorry, Ken but it looks like even I run into situations I can't handle."

"Well it doesn't matter, because I think we sorted it out ourselves."

"Really, that's great! You're learning how to deal with your problems. I really don't think you need me anymore. I think you should be put back on the team, so I am releasing you after this session." Dr. Tendo said as she twitched nervously in her seat. Ken could tell she just didn't want to work with him anymore because she didn't know how to help him. He couldn't really blame her after the way the last session went.

"So, I guess I will be put back on the team?"

"Yes, but I have one last question I want you to explore Ken. Why are you an assassin? What are you fighting for?" Dr. Tendo asked as she looked at him strangely. Ken had to think. At first he had fought to clear his name and for revenge, but that wasn't the case anymore. Now he realized his work wasn't about him anymore. Now it was about the kid down the street or the family next door. The innocent people who needed to be protected from the beasts of the night.

"I fight for people. I fight for the ones who can't protect themselves," Ken said proudly.

"I do believe my job is done. You've found a reason to live, and you have let go of a lot of anger you held onto from the past." Dr. Tendo gave him a kind smile it wasn't fake or strained like the ones before, but it was real.

"I guess I'm done now. It was nice meeting you, Dr. Tendo."

"Yes, take care of yourself and your teammates cause it looks like they all really care about you." Dr. Tendo smirked at him suggestively.

"Yeah, goodbye." Ken said as he walked to the door.

"I hope we will never meet again Mr. Hidaka." She said as he left the office.

000

"Come on in Siberian." Manx said as she invited him into the office. After his visit with Dr. Tendo Ken was asked to meet with Manx. "As you probably already know I'm putting you back on the team. I think it's too early, but Dr. Tendo assures me that you are ready."

"Well, Dr. Tendo knows what she's doing." Ken said as he took a seat across from Manx.

"I already informed the rest of Weiss. I will inform you on the mission you will all be working on tomorrow."

Ken sat quietly as Manx showed him the video and updated him on the research his teammates had collected. "You will be going into the building tomorrow and you will take out all the bodyguards and drug dealers as seen in the photographs." Manx said as she finished showing him all the faces of the men involved.

"Is that all?" Ken asked as he tried to absorb all the information he could.

"Yes, that's all. Now go home and enjoy your last night before you have to kill again." Manx said sadly as she turned away.

000

"Surprise!" Omi yelled as soon as Ken came through the door. He was greeted with a banner that said _Welcome Back_, balloons, and two grumpy teammates. "Welcome back to the team Ken. We were all so happy to have you back we decided to celebrate." Ken looked at Aya and Youji's bored expressions doubtfully as Omi dragged him to the table.

"Cake." Omi chirped as Ken looked at the homemade cake.

"I love you Omi." He laughed as he ruffled Omi's blonde hair until it was sticking up.

"Welcome back onto the team Ken. Now can I go out?" Youji grumbled at Omi.

"No, Youji, tonight is about Ken," Omi scolded

"It's ok Youji doesn't have to stay if he doesn't want to." Ken looked at Youji and Aya with understanding.

"They want to be here, don't you?" Omi said giving both of them a threatening look.

"Yes, now just cut the cake Omi," Aya replied.

"No, you have to put on the hats first." Omi said as he snapped on a cone shaped hat that said welcome back onto his head and handed one to Ken.

"Hell no, I'm not wearing that," Aya growled.

"Oh, come on Aya. I would have thought you would like the hat. It fits with the rest of your fashion sense." Youji taunted as Ken reluctantly put the hat on.

"Fine, if you two want to be in bad moods Ken and I will just go to the bathroom and celebrate alone." Omi purred seductively as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Ken's mine!" Aya howled as he stood up from the table ready to fight Omi.

"Oh, really?" Ken growled as he gave Aya the most intimidating look he could muster.

"Sorry." Aya mumbled as he sat back down and put the hat on his head.

"We really are glad to have you back Ken." Youji said nervously as he sat down and put his hat on as well. Ken laughed as he sat down and dished out the cake Omi had made. They all ate and talked about the mission, planning exactly how it would take place. It was nice to be a part of something again and Ken felt happy.

"We should go to bed; we have a mission tomorrow." Aya yawned and looked at Ken.

"I don't have a bed time, Aya. I'm going out." Youji said as he headed for the door.

"Well, I guess I should go to bed." Omi sulked as he looked at Aya and him sadly.

"Wait, Omi. Aya, go to my room, and I'll be up in a little bit."

"Ok," Aya said reluctantly as he left them alone.

"What do you want?"

"You seem sad, Omi, What is it?"

"I guess I'm not ready to give you up to Aya."

"You're not giving me up and I don't belong to Aya. Omi, nothing is going to change except for we won't be as sexual as we used to be. You know our relationship isn't right. You're not really attracted to me or guys for that matter. You're just lonely and don't want to hurt anyone. I love you, Omi, and that isn't going to change. I'll still hold you and kiss you when you need me to." Ken whispered as he grabbed Omi to him and kissed his forehead.

"I guess shower times are over." Omi stated sadly. "You don't need me to relieve your tension now that you have Aya."

"I don't know about that. Aya tends to create more tension then he relieves."

"Now that's true." Omi laughed as he gave him a quick kiss. "Good night, Ken, better not keep him waiting or I might find you tied to my bed in the morning."

000

"What did you two talk about?" Aya asked him from the bed. He was snuggled up in Ken's covers looking tired.

"We just came to an understanding."

"Oh, and what was that?"

"Don't you already know. I saw you at the top of the stars." Ken said as he pulled off his clothing and hopped into the bed next to Aya.

"I was not!"

"No need to lie I saw you, but I'm not mad as long as Omi didn't see you." He grabbed Aya and kissed him harshly as he rubbed himself against Aya's slender frame.

"I guess I should give you a welcome back present." Aya mumbled as he trailed kisses down Ken's chest and stomach.

"Best present you could give me," Ken moaned. "I'll save this for you too." Ken breathed as Aya continued down.

000

"Get the one on the right and I'll take the two on the left," Youji commanded.

"Ok." Ken yelled as he charged the man on the right knocking him down and cutting him with his claws. There was no anger in his heart when he killed the man only the thought of the people he was protecting as he looked at the orange sweater tied around his waist.

"Mission complete." Aya's voice rang out as Omi finished off the last of the men.

"Good job Ken." Youji smiled at him.

"Welcome back," Omi chirped.

"That's enough. It's time to go." Aya ordered coldly looking at Youji and Omi disapprovingly. Ken smiled happy to see Aya was being to same stoic leader he always was.

"Well, you heard him, mission complete." Ken smirked as he left the building feeling happy and whole.

000

"I get the shower first." Youji yelled as soon as they got in the house.

"Na, ugh, I want it," Omi whined.

"Hey, kid, honor your elders."

"You might be older than me in age, but mentally I'm older, so I should get the shower first."

Ken smiled at his two friends as he headed to the laundry room removing the orange sweater carefully from his waist and tending to the stains.

"You did a good job tonight, Ken." Aya said as he wrapped his arms around Ken's waist. "You seemed different tonight. You weren't angry anymore."

"Why aren't you upstairs fighting for the shower?"

"I thought I would take mine with you. Plus I don't want to get in on the fight Youji and Omi are having. So, what changed Ken? Don't tell me that old hag actually helped you?"

"Maybe she did, I found something worth fighting for." Ken held up the sweater. "I'm going to fight for people, so they won't have to suffer like you and your sister, or Omi and Youji." Ken whispered as he leaned back into Aya.

"I'm glad you finally figured it all out."

"Yeah, I think everything is going to be ok now." Ken smiled as he threw the orange sweater into the washer.

****

Complete


End file.
